Love is confusing
by GirlonFire07
Summary: Rocky and Cece are together, but a lot of people constantly hit on Cece and Rocky doesn't like it at all. Will their relationship stay or not? Meanwhile Ty and Deuce are soon before breaking up, because Ty may have some feelings for a certain skater boy, who's may going to be Cece's stepbrother again? (ReCe and Ty/Deuce, Ty/Logan in later chapters! :D ) Rating changed to M!
1. Love

**Hay guys! Here's a new story for you, like i promised! Sorry again, that i stopped the last one but i really had problems with it! :) Well, i hope you like that one and the first chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :) It's rated T, but with some 'M' parts. :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**Summary:  
**

**Rocky and Cece are together, but a lot of people constantly hit on Cece and Rocky doesn't like it at all. Will their relationship stay or not? Meanwhile Ty and Deuce are soon before breaking up, because Ty may have some feelings for a certain skater boy, who may is going to be Cece's stepbrother again?**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just laying in my bed with Cece, cuddling.

Cece was fallen asleep and i played with her hair.

I sighed happily.

Cece and I were together since a month now and i couldn't be more happy.

At first i thought she was straight but she really loves me, too.

That was to good to be true.

I still knew, how nervous i was as i asked her out for the first time.

Well, but she literally jumped on me and screamed yes.

Our parents accepted it because they knew, they couldn't do anything, anyway.

Ty and Flynn were shocked but they kinda excepted it.

I was definitely the masculine in the relationship and i was more dominating but Cece didn't mind.

We were happy and that's all what counts.

I stroke her cheek gently and sighed happy again.

Suddenly Cece opened her eyes and smirked at me.

''Like what you see?'' , she asked me in a flirty voice.

I chuckled and replied: ''Pretty much.''

Then i leaned down and kissed her.

She immediately kissed back and asked for entrance with her tongue, which i gave her.

We made out for a while and it felt like heaven.

I could do that all day.

Herr lips were soft and tasted like cherry lipgloss.

I smiled against her lips and got on top of her.

We continued kissing, until Ty screamed: ''Cece, Rocky! Diner is ready!''

Cece groaned and i laughed.

I kissed her one last time on the mouth and then we walked out.

There were sitting Ty and Deuce with my parents.

Ty and Deuce were also together but Ty was bi and well, the girls were still flying after him.

Besides, i had the feeling, he didn't feel that way for Deuce anymore...

It was all kinda complicated, when you are gay or bi.

Cece still told me every time she was bi.

We sat down and ate diner.

Mom asked us: ''What did you do today?''

Cece and I looked at each other and Cece simply replied: ''We watched movies all day. Like at every boring saturday.''

I nodded and Ty tried to held back his laughter.

He told mom: '' We were at Crusty's, helping Deuce's uncle and cleaning up the kitchen.''

I don't want to know, what they did in the kitchen, besides cleaning.

Mom just nodded and we ate on in silence.

After we were finished eating Cece and i went back in to my room.

''What should we do now?'' , Cece asked me and i smirked.

I walked up to her and started kissing her again.

She immediately response and we soon were making out on my bed again.

I went from her lips to her neck and started leaving love marks.

Cece moaned and i smirked.

After i left a dark mark, i went back to kissing her.

Then suddenly Cece's phone went off.

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and i were kissing in her room after dinner, as my phone went off.

I groaned and picked up.

_**Phone conversation**_

**(AN: Cece's mom: italic, Cece: normal)**

_''Hay, sweetheart. You have to come home. You have school tomorrow and Jeremy and Logan are here. You know th-'' _I cut her off groaning.

''That you want to try it with him again. Yes, i know. I'm coming downstairs.'' , i replied and hung off

_**Phone conversation end**_

Rocky looked at me pouting and i told her: ''I have to go, sorry babe. I'll see you tomorrow.''

Then i kissed her for 5 seconds goodbye, stood up , took my purse and walked out.

As i arrived at the apartment Flynn, mom , Logan and Jeremy were on the couch, talking.

I had to say, i'm not that mad at Logan anymore.

In fact we kinda made up in the progress, since our parents are dating again.

Besides he was also bi and i knew he has a crush on Ty, who's constantly snogging Deuce.

Well, i don't think, that this will last long and i told that Logan.

I sat down besides Logan and the others smiled at me.

''Hey, Cece. How are you and how is it going with Rocky?'' , Jeremy tried to bring me in to the conversation.

The whole thing that his son and the daughter of his girlfriend has turned bi, was still hard for him.

''It's going good and i'm good.'' , i replied.

Logan was nervously shifting on the couch and i knew, that he didn't want to talk about that subject anymore.

I added: ''Hey Logan, you want to finish watching the movie, that we watched last time, you were here?''

Georgia smiled and told us: ''That sounds like a good idea. Flynn has to go to sleep anyway and then Jeremy and i also have some alone time.''

Logan nodded and we stood up and walked in to my room.

As we arrived there he let himself fall on my bed groaning.

''Thanks for saving me.'' , he said to me and i laughed, sitting down besides him.

He only came out two weeks ago and i knew how hard it was.

For me it was only one month more but my mom wasn't asking that many questions.

''No problem. What do you want to do about the thing with Ty?'' , i asked him.

He groaned again and replied: ''I have no idea. He's head over heels for Deuce and i have no chance. He's the first boy, i'm really in love with. The other things before i came out were just crushes, but this... Urgh.''

I laughed and told him: ''I know what you mean. I think, if Rocky never asked me out i didn't know what to do but like i said... I don't think the thing between Ty and Deuce will hold long.''

Logan nodded and then asked me: ''How can you do that? I mean, there are so many boys and girls, who are still hitting on you and you only have eyes for Rocky.''


	2. Confusing

**Hay guys! Here's already a new chapter for you! Thanks for the 6 reviews! I loved all of them, also if some kinda scared me :D Well but i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and i would be really happy about reviews :)**

**Ty's POV:  
**

After diner, Deuce and i went in to my room.

Deuce and i were a little bit tense the past days.

I had the feeling, that this relationship was going nowhere.

I didn't feel that much for Deuce anymore, i think...

Well, i still loved him, but...

Urgh. This was so confusing.

No, i love him.

I shouldn't think like this.

Deuce and i are perfect together, aren't we?

I sighed and Deuce looked confused at me.

''Is everything okay, babe?'' , he asked me concerned.

I nodded, smiling at him.

''Everything is perfect.'' , i replied and gave him a peck on the lips.

He grinned back and leaned in to kiss me again.

I smiled in to the kiss, but i didn't feel much.

I think he really wasn't the right one for me and it was creeping me out.

I also kinda had feelings for someone else...

Never mind. I'm going to stay with Deuce.

He was perfect.

Well, except for the fact that he didn't want to do 'it' yet.

Urgh. I was 17 and still a virgin.

Deuce was only 15, i know but it was still stupid.

I need some pleasure.

Well, but if i pushed him, he wouldn't talk to me again.

That went at some point on for two weeks and i didn't want that.

Whatever i still felt for him, i hate it to fight with him.

I went on top of him and kissed him again.

He smiled in to the kiss and we continued to make out.

I groaned against his lips but as my hands went to the hem of his shirt, he pushed them away.

I sighed and sat up.

Why did i have to have such a stubborn boyfriend.

Deuce looked at me warning and then told me: ''I have to go. Bye.''

Then he kissed me short and walked out.

I groaned and let myself fall back on the bed.

**Cece's POV:**

''No problem. What do you want to do about the thing with Ty?'' , i asked him.

He groaned again and replied: ''I have no idea. He's head over heels for Deuce and i have no chance. He's the first boy, i'm really in love with. The other things before i came out were just crushes, but this... Urgh.''

I laughed and told him: ''I know what you mean. I think, if Rocky never asked me out i didn't know what to do but like i said... I don't think the thing between Ty and Deuce will hold long.''

Logan nodded and then asked me: ''How can you do that? I mean, there are so many boys and girls, who are still hitting on you and you only have eyes for Rocky.''

I chuckled and replied: ''You should actually understand that, since she's your ex. Rocky is just amazing and i really love her. No girl and no boy could compete to her. She's just adorable and perfect.''

Logan grinned and said to me: ''That sounds really cute. I have to admit, that i don't think that way about Rocky, but it really is cute.''

I smiled at him and replied: ''Well, i am also adorable.''

We laughed and then he asked me: ''Do you really thank, i have a chance with Ty?''

I nodded and then answered him: '' You're more than just perfect for him. Him and Deuce won't last long. Show him, what he misses!''

He hugged me tight and then said: ''Thanks, sis.''

I chuckled and hugged him back, as Jeremy shouted: ''Logan! We're going!''

Logan rolled his eyes and then stood up.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' , he told me and walked out.

I chuckled and then changed for bed.

Hopefully Logan, will take my advice tomorrow and make his move.

**The next morning**

**Ty's POV:**

I woke up the next morning, being still annoyed by what Deuce did, again.

I just wanted to do 'it' with him finally and he didn't give me the chance.

That wasn't fair.

It's not like he was that young.

I groaned and then stood up.

After i had showered and changed i went downstairs to the Jone's apartment.

Cece was probably already awake and maybe Logan also was there...

Well, if you didn't already noticed it.

The other boy i was talking about yesterday, was Logan.

I may have some little feelings for him.

Nothing big but they were there and they were destroying my relationship with Deuce.

I sighed and climbed through the window in their living room.

There were sitting Logan and Cece, watching TV.

Logan looked so hot and as he looked up i got almost lost in his beautiful brown eyes and his sexy smirk.

I grinned back and greeted them: ''Hey!''

Cece now also looked up and told Logan, looking at the watch: ''You remind me of something , Ty. That i have to wake up my girlfriend and go shopping with her.''

Logan laughed and i, too.

Then she stood up and climbed through the window and upstairs.

''How it's going, man?'' , Logan asked me, smiling.

**Logan's POV:**

''How it's going, man?'' , i asked him, smiling.

He looked so hot.

I wanted to kiss the sense out of him, right there but he was taken.

''It's going good. With you?'' , he replied and walked up to me.

''Better, now that you're here.'' , i replied but immediately regretted it.

That was so stupid.

Ty looked at me shocked but then smirked: ''Well, i have that affect on people.''

I stood up and we stood right in front of each other.

This lips...

Ty seemed to thought the same and we both leaned in.

I leaned down and we were just about to kiss as Ty suddenly backed away and said: ''No, this is wrong.''

''Why not?'' , i questioned him and he rolled his eyes.

''I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry Logan but i would never cheat on Deuce.'' , he replied sad, but i saw that he was struggling with himself.

I kissed his cheek and then whispered: ''Well, maybe you're together with the wrong person.''

Then i walked out of the Jone's apartment, sighing.

If only , he would give in...


	3. best friends?

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter for you! Thanks for all the reviews and for the support! If you have questions to me, just write me! :D **

******I'm so happy right now, i got a girlfriend yesterday. That was also the reason why i didn't write anything, sorry :D xx **

******Well, but i hope you enjoy the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

******Yes i know the final is coming up here at your's in america, but don't be to sad! SIU will live on with fan fiction! :)**

**Ty's POV:  
**

''I have a boyfriend. I'm sorry Logan but i would never cheat on Deuce.'' , i replied sad, struggling with myself.

I couldn't help it. Logan was so damn hot!

He kissed my cheek and then whispered: ''Well, maybe you're together with the wrong person.''

Then he walked out and i sighed.

Why did this have to be so hard?

I now really had the feeling that i'm together with the wrong person.

Logan made me crazy, only with touching me and i'm pretty sure he wouldn't resist, having sex.

He's so hot...

I groaned and went through the window, back to my apartment.

As i climbed in to my apartment, i saw Cece and Rocky , making out on the couch.

I cleared my throat.

I was really happy for them but i didn't want to see my sister and her best friend making out.

Cece and Rocky quickly broke apart and looked at me, confused.

''What are you doing here, Ty? I thought you should be with Logan.'' , Cece asked me, raising an eyebrow.

I groaned and replied: ''We had a little argument. Didn't want you guys to go shopping?''

Rocky rolled her eyes and said: ''We were about, to... But got a little bit distracted. By the way, Deuce called.''

I groaned again and then replied: ''I'm going to call him. Do me a favor and make out in your room Rocky.''

Rocky went bright red and Cece laughed.

I just walked in to my room and dialed Deuce's number.

I had no idea, what to say but i really had the feeling, that this wasn't working out anymore.

**Rocky's POV:  
**

Ty groaned again and then replied: ''I'm going to call him. Do me a favor and make out in your room Rocky.''

I went bright red, while Cece laughed and Ty walked in to his room.

I glared at Cece.

''That wasn't funny! How would you feel if Flynn or Logan would caught us?'' , i asked her annoyed.

Cece chuckled and told me: ''Well, Logan probably would have found it hot, since you're his ex and i'm pretty hot, too and Flynn would have ran out screaming.''

I couldn't help but laugh to and replied, leaning her back down on the couch: ''Yes you are pretty hot.''

Then we started kissing again.

I depended the kiss and she smiled.

As we broke apart after 10 minutes , making out she told me: ''Well, but we should really go shopping now. I want to look good, for our next date.''

I groaned but stood up.

Cece and i hadn't had sex in three days since we both had our period and it was creeping me out.

Good thing, that we always had it at the same time.

I need her, quick.

That were always the 5 worst days of the month for me.

We took our things and went to the mall, talking.

''I really need a new dress, since you ripped off my last three...'' , Cece told me grinning and i chuckled.

Sometimes we did it a little bit rough.

We walked in the mall and started looking through the shops, as i saw some chick, staring after Cece and checking her out.

I glared at her and Cece looked confused at me.

''What's wrong, babe?'' , she asked concerned.

''This weird chick over there, is checking you out.'' , i replied angry.

Cece looked in to the direction and then said: ''Hmmm... She's hot.''

I stared at Cece in disbelieve.

Cece laughed.

''I was just kidding , Rocky. You're the only one for me!'' , she told me and smiled at me.

I pouted and she kissed me quick.

''I better am, Cece.'' , i replied , a little bit mad and bitter.

**Cece's POV:**

''I better am, Cece.'' , she replied , a little bit mad and bitter.

I sighed and took her hand, looking in to her eyes.

''As long as i'm with you, i don't want anyone else and now come on! We still have to buy some more dresses and shoes!'' , i told her.

She pouted again, but then followed me, intertwining our fingers again.

Rocky really didn't have any reason to be jealous.

I love her and only her.

Even though, that chick with the blonde hair and the green eyes was kinda hot...

Well, but not as hot as my Rocky.

**Logan's POV:**

As i arrived at my apartment, my dad looked questioning up from the couch.

''Weren't you with Cece, Rocky and Ty?'' , he asked me confused.

I shook my head.

''The girls went shopping and Ty wanted to do something with his... boyfriend. So i came back here.'' , i replied , trying to not sound bitter.

My dad didn't know anything about my crush to Ty.

Dad raised an eyebrow and then said: ''Okay... Well, you know if something is wrong... You can s-''

''Still talk to you. I know, dad. This is just new and confusing for me. Being bi is really confusing, even though i can't change it.'' , i told him.

After the conversation with Ty, i wished i would be straight or in love with someone else, at least.

''Okay. Yeah, i can understand , that it's hard, by the way-'' before he could finish his sentence, the door went open and my eyes went wide, at who walked in.

My old best friend Stan and his dad came in.

''Stan?'' , i asked in disbelieve but happy.

''Hey Logan! Nice to see you again, man!'' , he replied , walked up to me and gave me a man hug.

He looked kinda different and his clothes were really tight.

I had to admit he's sexy.

He seemed to check me out, too.

We still had contact and i knew, he was gay.

Maybe... Wait, didn't i just got rejected by Ty?

My dad laughed.

''Well, that was it what i wanted to tell you Logan. Stan and his dad are here for the next week. It should be a surprise.'' , he told me.

Stan smirked at me and i was happy.

My best friend was there!

''That's cool! Want to go to my room and play some video games, Stan?'' , i asked him.

He smirked and replied: ''Of course! Let's go!''

We walked in to my room and sat down on the bed.

''So... Your dad told me , that you're bi?'' , he asked me curious.

I sighed. Of course, dad would tell him and of course he would ask me that, first.

It was Stan.

He always said, what he thinks and i kinda had the feeling, we won't play video games, today...

I stared in to his brown eyes and replied: ''Yes. Well, i got out two weeks ago. I don't really know since when i'm exactly 'bi'.''

He smiled at me and told me: ''I know how hard it is, to come ''out''. The girls were totally depressed, as they find out that i go for dicks.''

I laughed and replied: ''Yeah, they're probably still crying over you.''

He flenched his muscles and said: ''Of course they are.''

We both started laughing hard and fall on my bed with our backs.

It was good, to laugh like this again.

''Can i tell you a secret?'' , he asked bowing over me with his head and his upper body.

I looked confused at him and replied: ''Of course you can. We're best friends. ''

Stan sighed and told me: '' The biggest reason, why i'm here is because as i found out, you're bi my feelings came back to you. Logan, i'm in love with you.''

I looked at shocked at him.

**(AN: ****'M' part here! :D )**

I never knew, that he had a crush on me and i can't believe, that he's in love with me , now.

Well, but i didn't have a chance with Ty anyway and Stan is pretty hot...

Oh screw it.

I smiled and leaned up, to kiss him.

He met me halfway and we started kissing passionately.

Oh my god.

I never kissed a guy before, but it was amazing.

He got completely on top of me and we continued kissing.

He added his tongue and we started battling for dominance but since he was more experienced, he won.

Then after a while, he started playing with the hem of my shirt.

I moaned in to his mouth as he went under my shirt to my abs and i put his hands back to the hem of my shirt and he lifted it up.

We broke the kiss for a moment and he put the shirt over my head and throw it away.

He started sucking on one of my nipples and i just moaned and moaned.

This was to good to be true.

**Cliffhanger! Muhahaha! :D If you want the next chapter quick, you have to leave a review! :)**


	4. Getting caught

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter again! I'm trying to update often, even when i'm distracted by my girlfriend sometimes and can't write :D**

**Well but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! xx**

**Ty's POV:  
**

I groaned again and then replied: ''I'm going to call him. Do me a favor and make out in your room Rocky.''

Rocky went bright red and Cece laughed.

I just walked in to my room and dialed Deuce's number.

I had no idea, what to say but i really had the feeling, that this wasn't working out anymore.

After the third 'Beep' Deuce went on the line.

''Hey Babe, what's up?'' , he asked me cheerfully.

Just as i heard his voice, i started worrying again.

It probably wasn't right, to break up with him.

I meant, Deuce was great and everything...

I couldn't break up with him. He wasn't only my boyfriend but also my best friend.

''Ty?'' , Deuce asked concerned.

I shook my head and replied: ''Yes, everything perfect. I just... Wanted to ask you if, since in three days is our half year anniversary... If you want to go on a special ate with me?''

I really had reserved something for us, but didn't ask him yet since i wasn't sure of my feelings anymore.

Deuce chuckled and said: '' Of course i want to! I can't wait for it! Besides i also have a surprise for you...''

I looked confused.

What did he mean with surprise.

Does he want to...?

I really hope he did mean that with the surprise.

''Okay. Can't wait for it, Deucey. Bye, i love you.'' , i told him smiling .

''Love you, too.'' , he replied and hung up.

I sighed and let myself fall on the bed.

If this is going to work?

I didn't really know what to do, but it just seemed right at the moment.

Maybe Deuce and I could make our relationship work.

**Rocky's POV:**

After Cece and i were finished shopping, we went home to get ready for Shake it up.

We were just changing and she just lifted her shirt of her head.

I got really horny and started staring at her.

Cece smirked.

''Like what you see?'' , she asked me mocking.

I grinned back and replied: ''Pretty much.''

I walked up to her and kissed her, hard.

I can't wait when the next to days are over.

She kissed back but broke apart after 6 seconds.

I pouted and she told me: ''We have to get ready for Shake it up, Babe.''

Then she started changing again and i groaned.

This girl will so get it, when the two days are over.

*** 'M' part!***

******Logan's POV:**

He got completely on top of me and we continued kissing.

He added his tongue and we started battling for dominance but since he was more experienced, he won.

Then after a while, he started playing with the hem of my shirt.

I moaned in to his mouth as he went under my shirt to my abs and i put his hands back to the hem of my shirt and he lifted it up.

We broke the kiss for a moment and he put the shirt over my head and throw it away.

He started sucking on one of my nipples and i just moaned and moaned.

This was to good to be true.

His lips were so soft but rough at the same time and i loved his tongue, at my nipples.

I wanted more, so i put his head up back to my lips and started unbuttoning his shirt.

It fell of his shoulders and I started to get all over his abs with my hands.

He moaned in to my mouth and i was so turned on right now.

I could already feel my member, harden.

Stan smirked , sat up and put a hand on my boner, through the fabric of my jeans.

I was panting like crazy.

He rubbed it a little and then told me: ''Let me help you with this.''

He put my pants and my boxers down with one move and now i was completely naked in front of him.

My eight inches member jumped in to the air and was fully hard by now.

I can't believe it. I'm going to have sex with my best friend and now boyfriend?

I also put his pants and boxers down and his cock was also hard. It was ten inches long.

Oh my god. He started stroking my member, while kissing me.

I groaned at his touch. It felt amazing.

I never did something like this before and i was also kinda nervous.

He started to kiss down my neck, while still stroking my member.

Then he nibbled on my neck and i'm pretty sure he left a hickey but i didn't care.

He took the covers over us and continued stroking.

I felt like in heaven.

Then he licked down his way to my member and started sucking on it, while still pumping me.

I painted even more and i was even more horny right now.

''Oh my god!'' , i screamed as i cummed in to Stan's mouth and he swallowed it all.

It felt so awesome but i wanted to return the favor.

We started kissing again and i just started stroking his member as suddenly...

''Hey guys, i j- WOAH!'' , My dad screamed, jumped back and let the door slam shut.

**Stan's POV:**

''Hey guys, i j- WOAH!'' , Jeremy screamed, jumped back and let the door slam shut.

Logan immediately sat up and i groaned.

We should've locked the door.

Logan looked terrified.

I rolled my eyes and just as he wanted to start stuttering i cut him off with a kiss.

He pushed me away a little bit and then whisper-shouted: ''Stan! Stop it! My dad just caught us, by almost having sex!''

I rolled my eyes again and then replied, kissing him between the words: ''So. What. He-knows-that-we-also-go-for-dicks.''

Logan moaned but broke apart again, standing up and started getting dressed again.

''Yeah, he knows it but i'm not entirely over it. How could he be okay with the fact that i'm not only bi but i also have a boyfriend?'' , he asked worried.

My eyes went wide and now i also stood up, holding him up from putting his jeans on.

I thought he was just horny but he really did feel the same.

I kissed him and whispered against his lips: ''Now, that i know, that you feel the same. I can't just let you go.''

I kissed him again and he kissed back putting his hands around my neck.

I smiled and one of my hands went in to his boxers and back to his cock.

Before i could get around his cock he took my hand away.

''I have to talk to my dad first.'' , he whispered at me, kissed me one last time and then put the rest of his clothes on.

I sighed and started getting dressed again, too.

''Fine.'' , i replied pouting and followed him out of his room.

Our dads sat at the couch with serious expressions.


	5. Talks and sex

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter again! I'm trying to update often, even when i'm distracted by my girlfriend sometimes and can't write :D**

**Well but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! xx**

**Logan's POV:**

''I have to talk to my dad first.'' , i whispered to him and kissed him one last time.

Then i put my clothes back on.

Stan and i were boyfriends now, wow but i'm still terrified about the talk with my dad.

Stan sighed and started getting dressed again, too.

Well, no wonder that he was more frustrated.

He didn't even have the chance to come, thanks to my dad.

''Fine.'' , he replied pouting and followed me out of my room.

Our dads sat at the couch with serious expressions and i got even more afraid.

Stan's dad stood up and told him: ''We're going out, somewhere else talking.''

I looked at Stan who looked confused back, but then he squeezed my hand and followed his dad out of the apartment.

My dad looked shocked at me and i felt really guilty.

He already was having a hard time.

We could've had at least closed the door.

I sighed and walked up to him.

He mentioned me to sit down and i did.

This was totally awkward.

''Dad, look i'm sorry that you had to see that. Stan and i just-'' ''Are in love with each other?'' , dad finished my sentence.

Are we? Sure, i had feelings for him but were they really love.

I think so. I nodded at my dad.

He sighed and then told me: ''Logan... You know i still have a hard time with all of this.''

I nodded, looking down.

Then he added: ''And i really was terrified and shocked as i saw my son, doing it with his best friend and now-''

''Boyfriend.'' , i finished for him.

He nodded and continued: '' It really is hard for me, Logan. I didn't think it would go so quick.''

I sighed and told him: ''If you want to , i can tell Stan that we wait with the re-''

This time, dad shook his head.

''No. I didn't mean it like that. I mean, if you go for boys or girls or both, you're still my son and i still love you. You're 16 and i now, that you're also ready for things like that but... Could you do me one favor?'' , he asked.

''Anything dad.'' , i replied.

''Next time, you make out with your boyfriend warn me before or lock the door.'' , he told me smirking and i couldn't help but chuckle.

I hugged him and replied: ''I will, dad. Promised.''

''And...'' , he added. ''Don't rush anything. I know you're 16 and you want to experience but you guys saw each other only today again.''

I nodded hesitant.

Than there was a knock on the door.

I looked confused at my dad, who whispered to me: ''They were just in the hallway, talking.''

I laughed and my dad opened the door.

Stan smirked at me and i could see, that his dad was also okay with this.

I grinned happily back, as my dad then said: ''Well, we're going to Crusty's to eat some pizza. Do you guys also want to come.''

Stan and i looked at each other and then shook our head.

Max (Stan's dad) said, laughing: ''Figured. Well, we see you later guys.''

Then they walked out.

Stan walked up to me smirking and greeted me with a long kiss, leaning me with my back down on the couch.

I immediately kissed back and my body was like on fire.

Then as he started playing with the zip of my jeans again, suddenly i stopped.

Stan looked at me confused and asked: ''Is something wrong , baby?''

Baby. That sounded really good and he turned me on so much right now.

Well, but i had to think about what my dad said.

Maybe i should really take it slow.

This is a whole new thing for me.

I sighed and replied: ''Stan... I'm still a virgin and i think i'm not ready for that yet.''

Stan looked at me confused and i added: ''I talked to my dad and he said, it's better to take things slow at first. I know, he's right. This is so new for me and confusing. I need some time.''

Stan sighed.

Then suddenly he smiled and replied: ''Okay. If you need more time, i understand. This is all new for you. Take as much time, as you want.''

Then he wanted to stand up but i hold him by his shirt down.

I smirked and told him: ''That doesn't mean, that we can't make out.''

He laughed and crashed his lips back to mine.

I could really get used to that.

**Cece's POV:**

Rocky and i just arrived at her apartment after an other Shake it up- Chicago rehearsal, as we saw Ty, sitting there, looking kinda depressed.

''What's wrong , Ty?'' , i asked him concerned.

He sighed and replied: ''Nothing. Just had a bad day.''

''Is it because of the argument with Logan?'' , Rocky asked him, confused.

Ty nodded and then said: ''Also. Sorry guys, i just need some alone time. Bye.''

Then he walked back in to his room and i just got more confused.

What the heck happened?

Rocky looked as confused at me.

Suddenly an idea hit me.

''Maybe Logan tried to make a move on Ty.'' , i suggested.

Rocky looked at me funny.

''Why should he do that?'' , she asked.

Ups. I didn't tell her that he has a crush on Ty.

''Logan has a crush on Ty. '' , i replied and she looked shocked at me.

''Seriously?'' , she questioned me in disbelieve and i nodded.

''OH MY-'' , i quickly covered her mouth with my hand before she could scream more.

''Shut it, Rocky! Ty is just in the other room!'' , i told her, warning.

She pouted and i put my hand away chuckling.

I kissed her short and then told her: ''Well... I have to go. See you.''

**Three days later after school**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was just walking in to my room, getting my things from school away.

Finally Cece and i could've sex again.

Normally i was always the one who's paying attention at school but thinking of Cece's body, distracted me.

I can't help it, but i really have a hot girlfriend.

Well, but i still had to wait two hours.

Cece had double detention on tuesday.

I sighed and laid down on my bed.

I kinda fell asleep but awake by the sound of my vibrating phone.

Cece had written me a SMS:

_I'm at home now ;) xx_

I grinned and was already out of the window and climbed through the window in the Jone's apartment.

I went in to Cece's room and locked the door behind me.

Just as i turned around i was greeted by Cece's lips.

I moaned in to her mouth and our shirts and jeans were off in seconds.

I put her up and carried her to her bed, laying her down.

She unclasped my bra and started sucking on my nipples while i nibbled on her neck.

I moaned and she groaned, too as i found her sweet spot.

I smiled as she started panting and i unclasped her bra.

Then two fingers from me went in to her panties and rubbed at her pussy.

''Oh...'' , Cece moaned and i smirked, putting my fingers out.

I kissed her and started rubbing her again, this time taking her panties off.

''Hmmm... Rocky please... I need you!'' , Cece whisper- shouted at me, desperate.

I smiled and went with my mouth down to her pussy.

She was already totally wet.

I smiled and started licking her.

She bucked her hips and i thrusted deeper in.

She moaned and moaned and then she cummed.

I swallowed all and then bent back over to kiss her.

''Hmm... I'm yummy.'' , she told me grinning and i laughed.

Then before i knew it, my panties were off to and the soaked thing landed on the floor.

Cece smirked and said: ''Let me return that favor.''


	6. Couldn't help it

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter again! I'm trying to update often, even when i'm distracted by my girlfriend sometimes and can't write :D**

**Well but i hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! xx**

**Rocky's POV:**

''Hmmm... Rocky please... I need you!'' , Cece whisper- shouted at me, desperate.

I smiled and went with my mouth down to her pussy.

She was already totally wet.

I smiled and started licking her.

She bucked her hips and i thrusted deeper in.

She moaned and moaned and then she cummed.

I swallowed all and then bent back over to kiss her.

''Hmm... I'm yummy.'' , she told me grinning and i laughed.

Then before i knew it, my panties were off to and the soaked thing landed on the floor.

Cece smirked and said: ''Let me return that favor.''

She started finger fucking me, while we kissed and i moaned in to her mouth.

She felt so fucking good.

''Ohhhh...'' , i moaned as she got my G-Spot.

Cece smirked and my moans were stopped by her, placing her lips on mine again.

She forced her tongue in to my mouth and i almost saw stars, while she still was finger fucking me and then i cummed, hard.

I caught my breath as i was finished and Cece took her fingers out of my pussy and licked them clean.

Then she kissed me one last time and we just laid down on the bed, still naked.

I was to exhausted from the mind blowing orgasm to even put my clothes back on.

**Cece's POV:**

After Rocky and i were finished with the sex, we just laid down in the bed and cuddled.

I was laying in Rocky's arms and i felt totally happy.

Maybe we should also get dildos or something like this...

I never tried it but i'd love to try it.

Well, but Rocky always was the dominating one and i don't know, if i won't that thing in my ass.

''Everything okay, Cece?'' , Rocky asked me confused as i loosened my grip around her.

I nodded and replied: ''Everything perfect, baby.''

Then i kissed her and she smiled.

''Okay but you know... If something is wrong, tell it me.'', she told me serious.

I nodded and just snuggled back closer to her.

**Logan's POV:**

I sighed and replied: ''Stan... I'm still a virgin and i think i'm not ready for that yet.''

Stan looked at me confused and i added: ''I talked to my dad and he said, it's better to take things slow at first. I know, he's right. This is so new for me and confusing. I need some time.''

Stan sighed.

Then suddenly he smiled and replied: ''Okay. If you need more time, i understand. This is all new for you. Take as much time, as you want.''

Then he wanted to stand up but i hold him by his shirt down.

I smirked and told him: ''That doesn't mean, that we can't make out.''

He laughed and crashed his lips back to mine.

I could really get used to that.

We kissed on for a while and i was totally horny, but tried to hold myself back.

Not today.

Well, but i could feel my cock harden again.

I groaned and broke apart from Stan.

''I have to pee.'' , i lied and quickly went in to the bathroom in my room.

I put my pants off and started jerking off.

I really wanted to held my promise to my dad.

It really wasn't right.

I started stroking faster and couldn't help but moan.

I had to come soon, before-

Suddenly i felt two other hands on my cock and Stan whispered in to my ear: ''Need some help?''

A shiver went through my spine and i could only nod.

The rest of our clothes were off in seconds.

I turned around to him and while he started stroking my cock, i started stroking his.

Oh my god, his hands felt so good.

I moaned loud and Stan smirked, leaning down to kiss me and picking up space.

I moaned in to his mouth and he took the opportunity to slip his tongue in to my mouth.

Then Stan bent down and sucked me.

I sighed happily at his mouth on my cock and it got only harder.

I pushed his head and he took more from me in to his mouth.

Then he stood up and smirked.

''My turn.'' , he told me and guided me down to his cock.

I was a little bit scared, since i never did it but i took the head in my mouth and started licking.

''Ohhhh, yes...''

Since i heard Stan moan, i guess he liked it.

I sucked more down until it hit my gagging spot but Stan pushed me more and it went down my throat.

I still sucked and he came down my throat.

Wow, he tasted awesome.

After he was finished he brought me up again and started kissing me, while fingering my hole.

I jumped a little but soon relaxed, enjoying his fingers in my ass.

''Let's go to your bedroom.'' , Stan mumbled leading me out and to my bedroom.

He mentioned me to lay down on my bed with my stomach on the bed.

I knew, where this was going and i was kinda afraid.

He kissed my neck from behind and whispered: ''You really want to do that?''

I nodded hesitant.

I felt him smile and he added: ''I'll be gentle, i promise.''

He fingered my ass for a while longer and then i felt his cock, lined up before my hole.

''Just relax, baby.'' , he told me and i tried to calm down.

It was really exciting but also scary and everything.

He kissed my neck one last time and then pushed.

''Owwww!'' , i cried as two inches of his cock went in to my ass.

It damn hurt but Stan just kept going and i whimpered.

''Stan, please it hurts!'' , i cried but he didn't stop and only pounded faster, until his whole cock was in me.

He suddenly hit some spot and then the hurt turned in to pleasure.

''Ohhh...'' , I moaned and i felt Stan smirking and fucking me only harder.

Stan moaned as well.

''You're so tight, baby...'' , he moaned and went even faster.

I wanted to say something but just moaned.

He went harder and harder and i felt myself getting close.

''Stan i'm-'' ''Me, too!'' , he replied and we both come in union.

He came in to my ass and i tried to back away but he just hold me steady.

I came on to my bed and it was an even more crazy feeling than the blow job i got.

He pulled his cock out til his head and then pushed it in one last time, before finally taking it out.

Then we plopped down on the bed.

I suddenly realized, that i was not longer a virgin anymore and i broke the promise to my dad.

My face fell and Stan seemed to notice that.

He put a hand on my cock and kissed me.

Then he told me: ''You don't have to be embarrassed, baby. Besides i love your ass. It was incredible tight. It was the best sex i ever had.''

I knew that Stan wasn't a virgin anymore but i was his best? Wow.

''I broke the promise to my dad.'' , i replied guilty.

Stan chuckled and said: ''Well, if you would've got blue balls it wouldn't have been good either. Besides we're teenage boys with hormones and now we two are boyfriends. That's normal.''

Stan was right.

This time i nodded , smiling and replied: ''You're right. I'm glad you were my first.''

He grinned and then he kissed me one last time.

Then i put the covers over us and we drifted off to sleep.


	7. What's up?

**Hay**** guys! Here's a new chapter again! Sorry that i'm so slow, but i'm really busy! :D**

**Well, i hope you like it! Reviews don't bite! :D**

**Sorry, that i deleted the last chapter but it was to much!**

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I suddenly realized, that i was not longer a virgin anymore and i broke the promise to my dad.

My face fell and Stan seemed to notice that.

He put a hand on my cock and kissed me.

Then he told me: ''You don't have to be embarrassed, baby. Besides i love your ass. It was incredible tight. It was the best sex i ever had.''

I knew that Stan wasn't a virgin anymore but i was his best? Wow.

''I broke the promise to my dad.'' , i replied guilty.

Stan chuckled and said: ''Well, if you would've got blue balls it wouldn't have been good either. Besides we're teenage boys with hormones and now we two are boyfriends. That's normal.''

Stan was right.

This time i nodded , smiling and replied: ''You're right. I'm glad you were my first.''

He grinned and then he kissed me one last time.

Then i put the covers over us and we drifted off to sleep.

**The next morning**

**Logan's POV:**

I rubbed the sleep out of my eyes and slowly opened them.

At first i was shocked, as i saw an other boy naked in my bed, even thought it was my best friend.

Then i remembered, what happened last night.

I wasn't a virgin anymore and Stan was now my boyfriend.

The really first boy, i was together with.

Well, but i didn't mind.

I think, i'm falling for him, hard.

He was nice and he really cares for me.

Even though i felt like the girl in the relationship but i didn't really mind.

I smiled and snuggled a little bit closer to Stan.

He started to stir and chuckled.

I just smiled at him, while he opened his eyes.

He grinned and greeted me: ''Good morning you, too.''

I told him: ''I wouldn't mind, waking up like this forever.''

Stan laughed again and then kissed me long as a good morning kiss.

I smiled in to the kiss and we made out for while, him on top of me.

He started to put his hands on my abs and i moaned.

Well, but since i felt really sticky from yesterday and my ass kinda hurts, i broke apart after a short while.

He pouted and i chuckled.

I stood up from bed, took some fresh clothes and then said to him: ''I'm going to take a shower. My whole body ache and i feel really sticky. Besides, i have to go to school today.''

Stan laughed and nodded.

I kissed him short and he leaned back in the bed.

Damn, he looks so hot.

It was hard to get my gaze away from him, even though i only saw his upper body.

Then i walked in to the bathroom to take a shower.

Even though i kinda was happy, i still felt weird now, that i'm not a virgin anymore.

**Cece's POV:**

After Rocky and i took a nap, she went home since it was pretty late and we had school tomorrow.

I didn't want her to go but my mom was a little bit angry at me since i got a 'D' in maths and she said, that Rocky couldn't sleep over.

That was some punishment!

It was only a test!

As i woke up the next morning, i was in a slight better mood.

Today i would see Rocky again and i hadn't maths!

After i showered and changed, i made myself some breakfast and sat down on the kitchen table.

Suddenly an thought hit me.

Logan didn't talk to me since yesterday, after the fight with Ty.

I had no idea, what happened and i wanted to know, what's going on.

I took my phone out and started to dial his number.

He didn't go on his phone.

Okay. I really got worried now.

What if he hurt himself or something like this because of Ty? What was wrong?

I dialed his number again and this time he took up.

''Logan?'' , i asked concerned in to the phone.

Logan chuckled at the other end and replied: ''Yes Cece, it's me. What's wrong?''

''Where have you been yesterday? I was totally worried about you and i didn't know what was going on! You were so depressed and i didn't hear anything from you anymore after your fight with Ty!'', i rambled down, even though he didn't spoke, like he was hurt.

He laughed and told me: ''Cece, everything is okay. I was just - busy yesterday the rest of the day.''

My eyes went wide as i realized what he meant with that.

''OH my god! Who is it? Do i know him? Is he cute? H-'' Logan cut me off: ''Cece, calm down. No, you don't know him but we'll come over after school today and then you'll get to know him. His name is Stan and well, i'm more the girl in the relationship but yeah he is amazing. He's my best friend, who moved away and came back now.''

I squealed. Oh my god!

That was soooo cute!

Stan. Nice name for Logan's boyfriend.

''Congratulations big brother!'' , i cried in to the phone and then hung up.

Suddenly two strong arms hugged me from behind and i snuggled closer, taking the familiar scent in.

''Morning, babe.'' , she whispered in to my ear and i turned around smiling, kissing her soft on the lips.

Hmmm... If every morning would be that happy like this.

**Stan's POV:**

''Cece, calm down. No, you don't know him but we'll come over after school today and then you'll get to know him. His name is Stan and well, i'm more the girl in the relationship but yeah he is amazing. He's my best friend, who moved away and came back now.'' , Logan was telling his almost- step- sister on the phone, while i came out of the bathroom.

I sighed. I didn't even know yet, if i'll stay here, to say the truth.

My dad said, that it could also be, that we're moving away from here again.

We don't even have an apartment yet and we couldn't live at the Hunter's house forever.

I changed in to some clothes from my suitcase and Logan just finished talking to Cece.

He smiled at me and i smiled slightly back, but feeling guilty.

He raised an eyebrow at me and i quickly asked him: ''What did your step sister want?''

Logan chuckled and replied: ''To know you. We're going to her after school.''

I smiled at him, walked up to him , but then pouted.

''No alone time for us?'' , i asked disappointed.

He chuckled, kissed my puckered lips and then told me: ''We still have enough time for that in the evening.''


	8. Who is that?

**Hay**** guys! Here's a new chapter again! My ****girlfriend is off till next tuesday, good for you since i can update more, but bad for me :(**

**Well, i hope you like it! Reviews don't bite! :D**

* * *

**Stan's POV:**

''Cece, calm down. No, you don't know him but we'll come over after school today and then you'll get to know him. His name is Stan and well, i'm more the girl in the relationship but yeah he is amazing. He's my best friend, who moved away and came back now.'' , Logan was telling his almost- step- sister on the phone, while i came out of the bathroom.

I sighed. I didn't even know yet, if i'll stay here, to say the truth.

My dad said, that it could also be, that we're moving away from here again.

We don't even have an apartment yet and we couldn't live at the Hunter's house forever.

I changed in to some clothes from my suitcase and Logan just finished talking to Cece.

He smiled at me and i smiled slightly back, but feeling guilty.

He raised an eyebrow at me and i quickly asked him: ''What did your step sister want?''

Logan chuckled and replied: ''To know you. We're going to her after school.''

I smiled at him, walked up to him , but then pouted.

''No alone time for us?'' , i asked disappointed.

He chuckled, kissed my puckered lips and then told me: ''We still have enough time for that in the evening.''

I puckered again but nodded, kissing him again.

He grinned against my lips and i went with my tongue in to his mouth.

Logan broke away to soon and told me: ''Well, i have to go now. I'll see you later. Can i give you the adress of the Jone's apartment and you'll drive there on your own? I can give you my car.''

I chuckled and nodded.

''I can come there alone, no problem but you don't have to give me your car. I'm here with my car, too.'' , i replied and he smiled.

He took his things, gave me the adress, kissed me one last time long on the lips and then said to me: ''I'll see you later at the Jone's apartment.''

I nodded and then he was out of the door.

I sighed and let myself fall on Logan's bed.

I had a lot of free time now and no idea what to do.

Well, but i couldn't wait for later, to get to know his soon to be sister and her girlfriend.

Logan told me what all happened between those two.

Crazy that they hated each other first.

Well, but until now, she was the only one who could really understand him.

Now i was there and i will help him with his sexuality and also with his pleasure.

**After school at the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

Logan, Rocky and I just arrived at my apartment and i was still squeezing Logan out.

I wanted to know everything! That was just so cute and i could see, that Logan was totally in love!

Finally he was over Ty! Well, Ty has his half year anniversary with Deuce in two days, anyway...

Logan sat down on the couch and groaned.

''Cece, i know that you want to know more about him but he's coming soon , anyway. So you can ask him yourself.'' , he told me.

I wanted to reply something, as there was a knock on the door.

Logan rushed to the door and opened it.

Wow. The boy, standing in the door was hot.

Blonde hair, piercing blue eyes and you could see his abs through the shirt.

That was Logan's boyfriend and he was completely gay? Wow.

Rocky nudged me in the side, as she saw my look.

Awww, it was cute when she was jealous.

Logan smiled at him wide and then greeted him: ''Hey Babe.''

Then they kissed short and both walked up to Rocky and me.

I smiled at him and told him: ''Hey, you must be Stan! I'm C-''

He cut me off, chuckling: ''Cece, i know. Logan's soon to be step sister and you must be Rocky, her girlfriend.''

Stan looked at Rocky , who nodded, smiling.

I grinned and asked: ''Logan told me about you, huh? I hope only good things.''

Stan chuckled and replied: ''Yes, he did.''

I grinned at Logan, who grinned back.

Then Stan put an arm around him and Logan smiled like a love sick puppy.

Awww. They were so cute.

Suddenly i heard a voice, coming through the window: ''Hey guys! I thought i-''

Ty stopped mid tracks just in the living room as he saw Logan with Stan.

Was he jealous.

Logan eyes went also wide and Stan eyed them suspicious.

''Hey.'' , Logan greeted Ty blunt who just nodded.

I wanted to break the thick air.

''Stan? This is Ty, Rocky's brother and one of my and Logan's best friends.'', i told him and Stan nodded.

Logan felt kinda uncomfortable and then said to Stan: ''Well, shall we go? We still have to go on our date, babe.''

He emphasized the words date and babe and i had the urge to roll my eyes.

Stan smirked, nodded and then replied: ''Sure , let's go. See you some other time, guys!''

Then they went out of the door and Rocky, Ty and i stood there awkwardly.

''Who was that and why did Logan call him babe?'' , Ty asked us, trying to not sound jealous.

**Ty's POV:**

''Who was that and why did Logan call him babe?'' , i asked them, trying to not sound jealous.

Since when had Logan a boyfriend?

Why did i even care? I was with Deuce and happy.

''It's his boyfriend, Stan. They were best friends before.'' , Cece said, as a matter of a fact and i nodded.

Well, now i didn't have a chance with Logan anymore anyway.

Not that i care or anything.

I nodded and said bye to the girls again.

Then i already was out.

**Logan's POV:**

Stan and i walked out of the apartment building and drove home in silence.

I didn't except Ty to come and it was really weird.

I'm still not totally over Ty and Stan seemed like really jealous.

As we arrived at home, our dads luckily weren't there.

We went in to my room and as soon as i shut my door and locked it, Stan stood there, arms crossed.

''Who was that and what happened between you two?'' , he asked obviously jealous.

''It's Ty and i kinda had a crush on him not to long ago...'' , i replied, refusing to lie.

Stan narrowed his eyes.

I sighed and walked up to him.

He was totally jealous.

It was kinda hot but also scaring.

I put a hand on his cheek and with my other hand i went under his shirt, to his abs.

I could see, that he tried to held back a moan. I smirked at that.

''Stan... You don't have to be jealous.'' , i told him, kissing his cheek. ''You're the only one.'' I was now at the corner of his lips with mine and then i added: ''For me.''

Then i kissed him and he kissed back hard.

''Promised?'' , he asked, raising an eyebrow again.

I nodded and replied: ''Promised.''

Then i added, playing with the zip of his jeans: ''Besides it's good that we went away that early... Now we have more time for our selfs.''

Stan smirked and pushed me on my bed and then kissed me , hard.

**Rocky's POV:**

After Ty went home, i thought about finally showing Cece the surprise for her.

She still stood there, a little bit worried and i walked up to her, kissing her.

Cece kissed me back and forced her tongue in to my mouth.

I broke apart to soon and told her: ''I have something for us. You may like it.''

She raised an eyebrow and i quickly walked to my bag.

I put two dildos out of it and Cece's eyes went wide.

''H-how?'' , she asked shocked but amazed.

I knew, she would like it.

I smirked and replied: ''Ty. He's already 18.''

Cece took the one dildo from me and put her hands around it.

''W-Wow. You're the best girlfriend in the world!'' , she cried excited and i chuckled.

I just wanted to ask her , if we should put them in action, as my mom called me.

I groaned.

She told me to go home, or i'll get in trouble.

Cece pouted.

I kissed her one last time, told her: ''We'll do that , soon.'' and then walked out.

Well, if Cece isn't to horny right now or i'm to horny, to do it ourself.


	9. Really?

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story :D Thanks for the reviews and the messages and i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

** Stay tuned for the next chapter even though i always need so long! :D**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_I smirked and replied: ''Ty. He's already 18.''_

_Cece took the one dildo from me and put her hands around it._

_''W-Wow. You're the best girlfriend in the world!'' , she cried excited and i chuckled._

_I just wanted to ask her , if we should put them in action, as my mom called me._

_I groaned._

_She told me to go home, or i'll get in trouble._

_Cece pouted._

_I kissed her one last time, told her: ''We'll do that , soon.'' and then walked out._

_Well, if Cece isn't to horny right now or i'm to horny, to do it ourself._

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I put a hand on his cheek and with my other hand i went under his shirt, to his abs.

I could see, that he tried to held back a moan. I smirked at that.

''Stan... You don't have to be jealous.'' , i told him, kissing his cheek. ''You're the only one.'' I was now at the corner of his lips with mine and then i added: ''For me.''

Then i kissed him and he kissed back hard.

''Promised?'' , he asked, raising an eyebrow again.

I nodded and replied: ''Promised.''

Then i added, playing with the zip of his jeans: ''Besides it's good that we went away that early... Now we have more time for our selfs.''

Stan smirked and pushed me on my bed and then kissed me , hard.

Our clothes were off in seconds again and we started to make out, naked.

It was amazing and i felt the boner between his legs.

Well, but...

I looked at him pleading and he seemed to understand.

We switched positions and he just whispered in to my ear: ''Just do it, Baby.''

I nodded and put my cock before his entrance.

Then i pushed and two inches or so went in to his ass.

I heard Stan moaning under me and the feeling was amazing.

It was so tight and i loved his ass around me.

I didn't know, if i was doing it right, since it was my first time but i started fucking him.

Since he still moaned, i guess he liked it.

I stopped slamming in to him and leaned down to kiss him.

He kissed back and then whispered in to my ear: ''Fuck me.''

I got so turned on by that, that i went even faster and harder and two minutes later, we both came with a loud groan.

We flopped down on the back, me still inside him and i went in and out three more times and then finally out.

I was panting like crazy but it felt so amazing.

My hand went to his cock and i slowly started stroking it.

His cock was still hard.

Stan smirked at me and told me: ''I can't believe, that you never fucked anyone. You're amazing.''

I grinned , kissed him and then replied: ''Thanks. I wanted to return the favour from yesterday. I'm all yours, the rest of the day.''

He smirked back and we started kissing again.

I still was stroking him and he moaned.

He smirked and then pushed my head down to his cock.

I immediately started sucking on it, licking also the pre-cum off.

I started taking more of him in to my mouth and he came down my throat.

I swallowed all and then he started stroking me.

Stan smirked at me and i could just moan.

Then suddenly, my dad cried from outside the door: ''Logan! Stan! Diner is ready!''

I groaned but stood up and took my clothes.

Stan smirked at me and then told me: ''You'll get some soon, too.''

I nodded and we changed.

Then we went out of the room, to our dads.

**Cece's POV:**

I can't believe, that Rocky really got dildos for us.

That was amazing. I always wanted to have one.

It was really big and thick, but should i really play with it before i had some time with Rocky with our toys?

Oh gosh. I was to horny to wait.

I went in to my room and put my pants down.

I started first rubbing and then fucking myself with the dildo.

''Ohhh...'' , i moaned loud.

That was amazing and it felt so crazy.

I fucked myself harder and climaxed.

Gosh. I really own Rocky for that one.

After i cummed, i licked the dildo off and put it in the back of my dresser.

Then i laid down on my bed, kinda exhausted but happy.

Well, but i was also questioning myself, where Logan and Stan were right now.

Logan seemed really tense because of Ty.

Did he really love Stan?

Or is it just some cover up because of Ty?

I wouldn't wonder, if it would be like this.

I had to talk to Logan, soon.

I wrote him a SMS:

_Hay, big brother. Do you have time or when do you have some time? We have to talk. _

I put my phone away again and waited for his answer.

Nothing came and i just fall asleep after that long day.

**The next morning**

**Logan's POV:**

I was at the breakfast table in the kitchen of the Jone's apartment with Flynn.

Cece wrote me, that we had to talk and i decided to come earlier this morning, since it seemed like it was something serious.

Stan was a little bit disappointed but after a little make out session he released me.

We were only together since three days and already had two times sex.

Well, i didn't really mind but back to the subject.

I really wondered, what Cece wanted to talk about.

Before i could think any further, she came out of her room, smiling at the sight of me.

''Hey Logan!'' , she greeted me, cheerfully and walked up to me, hugging me.

I hugged back and then replied: ''Hey, red. You wanted to talk with me?''

She nodded and said: ''Yeah. Let's go to my room.''

I nodded and followed her, now a little bit afraid. What did i do wrong?

We entered her room and sat down on the bed.

I started questioning her: ''Cece, did i do something wrong? What h-''

She cut me off, chuckling: ''Logan, calm down. I just have a question to you.''

I took a breath and then nodded.

She asked me: ''Do you really love Stan or are you together with him because of Ty?''

* * *

**Cliffhanger! :D If you want to read more, review! :D**


	10. Mine

**Hay guys! Here's the new chapter of my story :D Thanks for the reviews and the messages and i hope you guys like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_''Hey Logan!'' , she greeted me, cheerfully and walked up to me, hugging me._

_I hugged back and then replied: ''Hey, red. You wanted to talk with me?''_

_She nodded and said: ''Yeah. Let's go to my room.''_

_I nodded and followed her, now a little bit afraid. What did i do wrong?_

_We entered her room and sat down on the bed._

_I started questioning her: ''Cece, did i do something wrong? What h-''_

_She cut me off, chuckling: ''Logan, calm down. I just have a question to you.''_

_I took a breath and then nodded._

_She asked me: ''Do you really love Stan or are you together with him because of Ty?''_

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I asked him: ''Do you really love Stan or are you together with him because of Ty?''

Logan shrugged at what i said and i could see his brain working, trying to find an excuse.

Oh my god! He still loves Ty!

I looked at him shocked and he looked worried at me and told me: ''Cece, you can't tell a-''

I cut him off, whisper-shouting: ''I won't tell anyone but you have to tell Stan, Logan! That's not fair for him! He loves you and you're using him because of Ty!''

He shook his head.

What was that now?

''Okay, now you're getting it wrong. I really like Stan! He's sweet to me and he really loves me! I'm happy with him and he even showed me in the past three days, more than once, his love to me. At first it was to get over Ty but i really like him. Sure my feelings for Ty are still there but i want to be with Stan, too and he wants me more than anything else.'' , he said to me serious.

I narrowed my eyes. Should i believe him?

Well, they looked all lovey- dovey as they were here together but he he still had feelings for Ty.

Okay, that was so confusing but at the moment i couldn't do anything anyway.

I sighed and then replied to him: ''Fine. Do it your way but one of this actions again and i'll tell it Stan. Stan really loves you, you don't have to tell me that. I can see it. Don't use him as your sex- toy.''

He blushed hard and i chuckled.

''Please, do you really think that i don't know, what you did while you were alone?'' , i asked laughing. ''I also have a girlfriend, you know.''

Logan blushed even deeper but nodded.

Then i pinched his cheek.

''Awww, little Logan- boy is now a big boy.'' , i told him.

Logan flenched his muscles and i rolled my eyes.

Then he replied: ''No, little Logan boy is a man.''

My eyes went wide.

I never thought that Stan, would let him dominate.

Logan really was the girl in the relationship and he was totally childish like right now.

I rolled my eyes and then said to him: ''You're like a little kid. I hope, that at least Stan's behavior isn't like that from a three years old.''

He stuck his tongue out to me and i rolled my eyes.

''Well, we should go to school.'' , Logan then said, trying to change the subject.

I gulped.

I wouldn't go to school because of some tests, the doctor has to run through with me because of my dyslexia and everything.

If it got worse or something stupid like this.

It already was the worst thing , ever.

''I can't. I have to go to the doctor.'' , i told him.

Logan looked concerned at me.

''Are you sick or anything?'' , he asked confused and i shook my head.

''No just a vaccination.'' , i lied and he nodded.

Then he hugged me and said: ''Okay. I have to go now or i'm coming late. See you later, sis.''

I nodded and then he walked out.

I sighed. I should tell him.

He's going to be my brother soon.

It was just hard.

**After school**

**Ty's POV:**

I just went home from school with Deuce, hand in hand.

Tomorrow was our anniversary and he said, he has a surprise for me.

I had a good idea, of what the surprise is going to be and i was really excited.

Deuce and i were okay, again.

Especially since i already lost my hopes with Logan.

He was with Stan now and i was happy.

At least i told that myself.

Deuce and i just entered my apartment, as my mom cried: ''Where are Ty and Deuce? Should- Oh hey , sweethearts.''

She saw us and smiled.

She was okay meanwhile that we were bi and together , even though my dad made some problems.

''Hey mom.'' , i replied, smiling.

''Hey, Mrs. Blue.'' , Deuce greeted also my mom, who now rolled her eyes.

''Deuce. You can just call me Marcie.'', she told him.

Deuce shrugged and then replied: '' Ok M- Marcie.''

I chuckled and led Deuce to my room.

As i closed the door, i told him: ''You're really cute, when your stuttering, you know that?''

Deuce blushed hard and i kissed him.

He immediately kissed back with much force and i smirked against his lips.

Maybe the whole thing because of Logan wasn't that bad.

Now, that he almost lost me, he wasn't that hesitant anymore.

After 5 minutes of making out, he broke apart and told me: ''I still have to go to my shift at Crusty's, if we want to have the whole day tomorrow for us alone.''

I groaned but nodded.

''Fine.'' , i said, kissed him one last time and then he walked out.

Well, if tomorrow happens, what i want to happen than i don't have a problem.

This guy is mine.


	11. New guy in town

**Hay guys! Sorry for the late update but i kinda was busy! :/  
**

**Well, but now i'm back with a new chapter and i hope you guys like it! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_''Deuce. You can just call me Marcie.'', she told him._

_Deuce shrugged and then replied: '' Ok M- Marcie.''_

_I chuckled and led Deuce to my room._

_As i closed the door, i told him: ''You're really cute, when your stuttering, you know that?''_

_Deuce blushed hard and i kissed him._

_He immediately kissed back with much force and i smirked against his lips._

_Maybe the whole thing because of Logan wasn't that bad._

_Now, that he almost lost me, he wasn't that hesitant anymore._

_After 5 minutes of making out, he broke apart and told me: ''I still have to go to my shift at Crusty's, if we want to have the whole day tomorrow for us alone.''_

_I groaned but nodded._

_''Fine.'' , i said, kissed him one last time and then he walked out._

_Well, if tomorrow happens, what i want to happen than i don't have a problem._

_This guy is mine._

* * *

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

I was just at the bed with Stan, cuddling.

The sex was really nice and hot and everything but this was also great.

Here and then he leaned down to me and kissed me.

Sometimes it was a short kiss, but sometimes it went in to a heated make out session.

I sighed happily.

After the talk with Cece this morning i got a little bit worried at first but then i was okay again.

I love Stan.

Sure, Ty wasn't totally out of my head but Stan was so much better.

He really loves me and i love him.

I sighed happily and he looked down to me, smirking.

I grinned back and then told him: ''I'm so happy, that you're back here. I missed you so much and now that we're together, i want to have you by my side, forever.''

Stan smiled at me and replied: ''I'm happy, to be back, too. I just hope, that we'll find an apartment, soon. My dad and i can't just live forever at yours.''

I rolled my eyes.

Stan was ridiculous.

They won't live forever here, but as long as they don't have an other place to live, of course they can stay here.

''Stan, don't worry about this to much. We would never kick you out or something like this and besides, i don't have anything against the fact, that you're sleeping over here.'', i said to him and smiled.

He smiled warmly back and then told me: ''Well, as long as you're okay with it...''

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him.

He met me half away and then went with his tongue in to my mouth.

We battled for a few minutes and as we broke apart, foreheads resting at each other, i said to him: ''Besides... If you want to give us something for that, i would've some ideas.''

He rolled his eyes but then laughed and kissed me again.

My body was on fire from his kiss and i started to play with his abs, under his shirt.

He moaned and played with the hem of my shirt.

I quickly broke apart.

Our dads were in the other room and i didn't want to have something like at the first day, to happen again.

**Cece's POV:  
**

After i was out of the doctor, i actually wanted to pick Rocky up from school but she told me, that she had to do something with her science club.

I decided to walk home. It was only a half hour walk and i wanted to think a little.

I knew, that i had to tell Logan soon about my dyslexia.

It was not, that i didn't trust him, it was just hard.

Besides my mom, Flynn and Rocky, nobody knew.

I sighed and continued walking as suddenly someone tapped on the shoulder from behind.

I turned around to see a blonde boy with brown eyes, standing there.

Did i tell you that i'm bi?

Well, he was hot but i was still in love with Rocky.

He smiled at me and greeted me: ''Hello. Aren't you Cece Jone's from Shake it up- Chicago?''

I flipped my hair and grinned.

I didn't want to tell, how happy i was that someone knew, who i was.

That didn't happen that often.

Especially not, from such hot guys.

''Yes. I am Cece Jones from Shake it up- Chicago. I never saw you here before, are you new?'', i replied and he nodded.

''Yeah, my dad and me moved to Chicago, two days ago. I was dancer at Shake it up- Miami. I'm Lucas.'' , he answered.

Wow, a dancer.

Okay, maybe he was a little bit more interesting, than i want to admit.

''Do you need someone, who shows you around? I have the whole day free today.'' , i asked him, grinning.

He smiled wide and replied: ''That sounds great! Where should we start?''

Suddenly my stomach started growling.

I laughed and said: ''Probably at Crusty's , the pizza place!''

He laughed , too and we made our way to Crusty's.

**Two hours later**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was finally finished with that stupid science meeting and was looking for Cece.

She was probably at Crusty's with Tinka or so.

I sighed, put my bag in to my apartment and then went to Crusty's.

I saw Deuce and Ty there, kissing and rolled my eyes.

I just wanted to walk up to them and ask, where Cece is as i saw her and i was shocked.

She was sitting there with some blonde guy, i've never seen and they were talking and laughing.

I got really jealous.

What was she doing here with this boy?

Why didn't she tell me anything?

Was she cheating on me?

Okay, Raquel, calm down.

It's probably just a friend.

Well, but that didn't stop me, from being jealous.

I didn't know this guy and he was talking with my girlfriend!

I walked up to them and put on a fake smile.

Cece then looked up and i smiled at her.

I walked to her, kissed her long and greeted her: ''Hey Babe.''

Cece blushed deep red and i smirked.

The girl was mine.

I sat down to them and took a hand out to the blonde guy.

''Hey, I'm Rocky. Cece's girlfriend.'' , i greeted him and he smiled back, not knowing why i acted like this or he just played it down.

''I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you.'' , he replied.

I put an arm around Cece but she backed away a little.

What the heck was wrong with her?

''Uhhmmm... Rocky, can we talk in the bathroom, please? Now!'' , she asked me and i nodded.

Lucas looked confused at us and we walked in to the bathroom.

As we entered it, Cece questioned me in disbelieve: ''What the heck was that, Rocky?''


	12. Break ups and surprises

**Hay guys! Sorry for the late update but i kinda was busy! :/  
**

**Well, but now i'm back with a new chapter and i hope you guys like it! :)**

**Thanks to Grace-1997 and LoveYouForeverAndMore for the support and also help to come back up! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_I walked to her, kissed her long and greeted her: ''Hey Babe.''_

_Cece blushed deep red and i smirked._

_The girl was mine._

_I sat down to them and took a hand out to the blonde guy._

_''Hey, I'm Rocky. Cece's girlfriend.'' , i greeted him and he smiled back, not knowing why i acted like this or he just played it down._

_''I'm Lucas. Nice to meet you.'' , he replied._

_I put an arm around Cece but she backed away a little._

_What the heck was wrong with her?_

_''Uhhmmm... Rocky, can we talk in the bathroom, please? Now!'' , she asked me and i nodded._

_Lucas looked confused at us and we walked in to the bathroom._

_As we entered it, Cece questioned me in disbelieve: ''What the heck was that, Rocky?''_

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

As soon as we entered the bathroom, i questioned her in disbelieve: ''What the heck was that, Rocky?''

Rocky looked at me and then rolled her eyes.

She replied: ''This guy was obviously flirting with you!''

Oh god. Now i knew, what was wrong with her and i couldn't help but chuckle.

''Seriously Rocky? Jealous?'' , i asked her , chuckling.

Rocky glared at me.

''Of course i'm jealous, if a boy flirts with my BI girlfriend!'' , she answered, angry.

I rolled my eyes.

When she was angry, because i did something with someone else she always brought the 'Bi' thing up.

''Rocky, that wasn't a big deal. He may has flirted with me but i don't want anything from him. I have only eyes for you.'' , i told her honest.

She raised an eyebrow at me and i wanted to kiss her, but she backed away.

I pouted. What was wrong, now?

''Why do i have the feeling, that you don't take this relationship serious?'' , she asked me annoyed.

I gasped shocked at her.

''Rocky, that's not true! I'm taking this relationship serious! Only because i went out to eat with a boy, who's new here and barely knows anyone, doesn't mean that i don't take our relationship serious!'' , i cried at her desperate.

''Really? Why are you going out then without telling me something? I was just away with the science club and then had to see that you flirt with some blonde guy at Crusty's!'' , she told me even more angry.

Okay. Enough was enough.

''Yeah you're always just away with the science club! I barely see you anymore and if i see you, you're always having problems, with something i do! Did you ever think that that may hurt me!'' , i replied, with tears in my eyes.

I didn't want to cry but Rocky hurt me.

Rocky also seemed even more angry.

''Well, if i'm such a bad girlfriend and you have it so much better with this stupid blonde Lucas, fine! It's OVER!'' , she cried and then stormed out of the bathroom.

The moment, she rushed out, i broke down on the cold bathroom floor.

I really just lost my best friend and girlfriend.

What could i do?

**The next day**

**Ty's POV:**

I just parked in front of Deuce's house to pick him up for our date.

I first wanted to stay at home because of Rocky.

Cece and her broke up.

I still couldn't believe it and especially not the reason why they broke up.

They were so perfect for each other and now it was over.

My little sis was totally broken and Cece didn't seem to be better.

I sighed and went out of the car.

I wished, i could help the girls somehow but they had to clear this up on their own.

Well, but Rocky told me to concentrate on my date and she was right.

Maybe later, i'll do some movie night or so with her tomorrow to cheer her up.

I sighed again and rang the doorbell to Deuce's house.

I was pretty nervous, since it was the half year anniversary and everything should just go perfect.

The door went open and Deuce stood in front it, looking extremely hot as usual.

I smiled at him and greeted him: ''Hey Babe.''

He smiled and kissed me hard on the mouth then he replied: ''Hey, to you, too.''

I smirked and kissed him again.

Maybe, we should just stay at his room, the whole night.

I was to horny right now , to go to a restaurant and hopefully i could get something sweeter tonight.

As if Deuce could read my mind , he whispered in to my ear: ''How about we skip the restaurant and go right to my surprise? We have the whole house for ourselves.''

I nodded eagerly and then picked him up, while kissing and carrying somehow to his room.

As we arrived in his room, i closed the door behind us with my foot and then laid him down on the bed and got on top of him.

We continued kissing and after a while he started to play with my shirt.

I broke the kiss and looked at him questioning.

He just nodded and brought my head back to his, to kiss again.

Soon our shirts and pants were off and we both already had tents.

I started to nibble at his neck and leave a love mark, while he moaned under me.

''Ty...'' , he whispered in a low voice that turned me on so much. ''I need you inside me. Now.''

I smirked and put both our boxers down.

His seven inch cock sprung in to the air and i started stroking it.

Deuce moaned and i chuckled.

I leaned down and kissed him again.

He started stroking my member and i moaned in to his mouth.

I let go of his cock and started fingering his hole.

He seemed to tense a bit but i was nervous as well.

It was also my first time.

After fingering for a little while, i lined up before his hole and looked at him again.

He smiled and nodded.

Then i pushed and i almost backed away at the intense feeling.

''So tight...'' , i moaned and started fucking him.

I could see, that Deuce was hurt and i kissed him, to let him calm down.

After a while i finally broke his wall and we moaned in to each other mouths at the intense feeling.

Right before we both came, Deuce whispered: ''I love you.''

That was all i needed to hear, to bring me over the edge, with his tight ass around me.


	13. Comfort

**Hay guys! Here's a new update! :)  
**

**Well, i'm single again what is pretty bad for me but i'll update more often now :/**

**Thanks to LoveYouForeverAndMore, Grace-1997, YoungFate15 and Shadow0knight for the comfort! **

**You guys are the best! :)**

**Sorry if my story is a bit clumsy at some points, but i'm still not over the break up three days ago :/**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Ty's POV:**_

_He seemed to tense a bit but i was nervous as well._

_It was also my first time._

_After fingering for a little while, i lined up before his hole and looked at him again._

_He smiled and nodded._

_Then i pushed and i almost backed away at the intense feeling._

_''So tight...'' , i moaned and started fucking him._

_I could see, that Deuce was hurt and i kissed him, to let him calm down._

_After a while i finally broke his wall and we moaned in to each other mouths at the intense feeling._

_Right before we both came, Deuce whispered: ''I love you.''_

_That was all i needed to hear, to bring me over the edge, with his tight ass around me._

* * *

**The next day**

**Rocky's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a tearstained face and feeling totally finished.

I cried the whole night because of Cece.

I couldn't believe, that it was over.

I loved her and we really broke up.

This was so depressing and totally wrong!

I should've fight for her and now it was all over.

Why did i do that?

I must've been totally stupid.

Well, but she flirted with some guy.

I groaned and went in to the shower.

As the hot water run down my body i started thinking of Cece again and got really wet.

We broke up but she was still totally hot.

I started rubbing my pussy and moaning.

I pushed two fingers in and out and waited for my orgasm to come.

I groaned as it came.

How much i wished, that Cece would do that right now.

After i pleasured myself, i went out of the shower and in to my bathrobe.

I dried myself, put some clothes on and then walked out.

On the couch was Ty, grinning like a fool.

Did he just come home from Deuce's?

''Morning.'' , i greeted him, trying to sound not to sad or jealous, since with his relationship everything was good.

He couldn't do anything for the fact that Cece and i broke up.

His head shot up and he smiled at me.

''Morning, sis. Are you okay?'' , he asked me a bit concerned.

I sighed and sat down to him on the couch.

''As okay as you can be when you broke up with the love of your live.'' , i replied and tears were falling again.

Ty took me in to a hug and i sobbed in to his chest.

This just wasn't fair.

''Pshht... It's going to be okay.'' , Ty whispered in to my hair but i knew, that this wasn't true.

After i calmed down a bit, we just sat there, in silence.

Then Ty broke out in to a grin and asked me: ''What about a movie day with ice- cream and tissues? It'll sure help you to get over the break up.''

I grinned weak at Ty.

Maybe that'll help a bit but it won't kill the ache in my heart.

''Sounds good to me but didn't you want to spend the day with Deuce?'' , i questioned him, unsure.

I didn't want to ruin his relationship as well.

Ty shook his head and replied: ''At the moment, i want to be here for my little sis.''

Awwww.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was at home on the couch, being totally depressed.

Since the break up with Rocky, i was crumbling down.

Rocky had Ty to comfort her but since Logan was really busy with Stan, i was all alone here.

I knew, he asked me if he should come over but i didn't want to destroy his relationship.

I was depressed enough.

He shouldn't have problems with his boyfriend as well because of me.

I knew, that he and Stan still were in their lovey-dovey time since they saw each other for so long not.

I groaned and let some more tears fall.

I just wished, Rocky and i would've never broken up.

Suddenly, the back door opened and i saw Logan coming in.

I looked confused at him.

He had shopping bags with him and a slight smile on his face.

''What are you doing here?'' , i asked confused.

He walked up to me and put the shopping bags in front of me down.

''I'm here to help you through a break up. You also always helped me when i was depressed because of Ty and i can't see you like this. I have ice- cream, chocolate, movies and tissues.'' , he replied and i chuckled.

Then i got worried again.

''What's with St-''

''Stan? He was totally okay. I should say you 'Hi' from him and he hopes, that you get better soon.'' , he cut me off and smiled at me.

I hugged him and then told him: ''Thanks Logan. You're really the soon-to-be-best step- brother i can ask for.''

Did i mention that Jeremy proposed to my mom yesterday night at a restaurant again?

Oh, well.

I looked through the movies, he brought and had to laugh.

''Titanic?'' , i asked him, laughing and he looked offended. ''Now i know, why you're the girl in the relationship from Stan and you.''

He went deep red at that but i just hugged him again.

He could be as girlish as he wants, he was one of the best persons i know and one of the only persons who could help me through the break up.

''By the way...'' , i added. ''Why didn't you take Stan with you?''

Logan shifted a bit on the couch and i looked questioning at him.

He sighed and replied: ''Since we're going to be siblings, soon , i thought it would be nice to do something alone together. I wanted to do that anyway and now was the perfect option. Stan and his dad are looking for an apartment at the moment anyway.''

I smiled at him.

That was totally cute and i'm glad that Stan accepted it.

''Well, Logina... Let's watch Titanic.'' , i told him , chuckling and he just went red again.


	14. Stop

**Hay guys! Here's a new update! :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope , you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

_''Titanic?'' , i asked him, laughing and he looked offended. ''Now i know, why you're the girl in the relationship from Stan and you.''_

_He went deep red at that but i just hugged him again._

_He could be as girlish as he wants, he was one of the best persons i know and one of the only persons who could help me through the break up._

_''By the way...'' , i added. ''Why didn't you take Stan with you?''_

_Logan shifted a bit on the couch and i looked questioning at him._

_He sighed and replied: ''Since we're going to be siblings, soon , i thought it would be nice to do something alone together. I wanted to do that anyway and now was the perfect option. Stan and his dad are looking for an apartment at the moment anyway.''_

_I smiled at him._

_That was totally cute and i'm glad that Stan accepted it._

_''Well, Logina... Let's watch Titanic.'' , i told him , chuckling and he just went red again._

* * *

**With Stan and his dad**

**Stan's POV:**

I was just at Crusty's with my dad after an other failed attend to look for an apartment here.

It was already 6 p.m.

We didn't find anything.

Either it was to big or to small. (Yes even for only two persons, it gives that)

Or it was to expensive, even though we had a pretty good budget.

My dad sighed and then looked serious at me.

''Stan... If we don't find anything in the next week, we can't stay here.'' , he told me and i nodded, sad.

I knew that but it was hard, the thought of loosing Logan again.

Said person was right now at Cece's.

The poor girl lost her best friend and girlfriend.

I didn't want to be in her skin right now.

Well, but i also had to break up with Logan soon, if we don't find an apartment.

We weren't long enough together, that i could count on a long distance relationship.

I sighed and my dad looked at me questioning.

I said to him: ''I love Logan. I can't just let him go like this.''

My dad sighed and then replied: ''I know that you guys love each other and i'll do everything, that we can stay but i can't promise anything.''

I sighed again and took the last bite of a pizza slice.

Then i said: ''I'm going to the Jone's apartment, where Logan is. See you later.''

With that, i walked out and to the apartment building.

I had to talk to Logan or at least see him.

I walked upstairs and knocked on the door, where i remembered, was Cece's apartment.

Two minutes later, Logan opened the door and looked confused at me.

Cece had passed out at the couch.

''Stan, what are you doing here?'' , Logan asked me.

''I'm here to ask you if we want to go home and have some alone time.'' , i replied, unsure.

I didn't want Cece to be hurt but i needed him.

**Logan's POV:**

''I'm here to ask you if we want to go home and have some alone time.'' , he replied, unsure.

Something was wrong with him, but i couldn't put my finger on it.

Well, i also didn't want to leave Cece alone.

Cece was still sleeping.

Well, but it seemed as Stan also needed me or he was in a bad mood and i also wanted to help my boyfriend.

I sighed and told him: ''I'll be out in a minute.''

He nodded and walked outside.

I wrote Cece a note, that i went home because of Stan and then went out of the apartment, where Stan was waiting for me.

He pouted at me and said: ''I didn't get my hello- kiss.''

I rolled my eyes, chuckling and kissed him short.

Then we walked downstairs in silent.

Stan was still really tense and i took his hand.

''Is everything okay, Baby?'' , i asked him concerned.

He nodded, slightly and then replied: ''Yeah. I just wanted to spend some alone time with you. It was a rough day.''

Not only for him.

Cece was totally finished and she cried a lot.

I just wished, i could help her.

Well, but why was it rough for him.

''Why was it a rough day. Didn't you find an apartment , yet?'' , i questioned him and he shook his head.

I sighed. Hopefully they would find one, soon.

He saw my face and then told me, his hands cupping my cheeks: ''We'll find something. I don't want to leave you.''

I nodded, not really sure and he kissed me short.

My lips tingled from his lips and i couldn't wait, until we were at home.

It was a stressful day and a bit sex to relies some stress wouldn't be that bad.

**20 minutes later at the apartment**

We entered the apartment and saw, that nobody was at home.

Stan grinned at me and started to unbuttoning my shirt, while kissing me.

I whispered against his lips: ''Let's go to my room.''

He nodded and picked me up, while still kissing me.

Gosh, was he strong and i could already feel his tent through the jeans.

I was hard as well.

As we entered my room, he laid me down on the bed and got on top of me, still kissing me.

I moaned in to his mouth and started to unbuttoning his shirt.

He helped me get it off his shoulders and did the same with my shirt.

I went to his abs again while he put my pants and my boxers down, as well as his.

I admired his beautiful naked body.

I'll never get tired of this.

He smirked and went down to my cock with his hands, stroking it.

I threw my head back and moaned.

''You're so easy to pleasure.'' , Stan told me and i stuck my tongue out to him.

''Shut up. You're not the only one with a stressful day.'' , i replied and he rolled his eyes.

He started fingering my hole and i knew, where this was going but this time i wasn't nervous.

''No jumping?'' , he asked me amuse and i stuck my tongue out to him.

Then he kissed me again and put his cock before my entrance.

He rubbed a bit at my ass and i groaned.

''Stop teasing me.'' , i told him.

He smirked and started to suck on one of my nipples, as he suddenly pushed and then his cock was inside me.

It still hurt a bit but it also felt so amazing.

He pushed further in and i moaned.

He went from his nipples back to my mouth and kissed me hungrily, shoving his tongue in to my mouth.

''Harder.'' , i pleaded him and he smirked.

He went harder and faster and i couldn't think about anything but his cock in my ass.

After a few more minutes we both came, he in to my ass and me on his abs.

He still had his cock inside me, thrusting in and out slowly and i shuddered as he hit my prostate over and over again.

Stan smiled at me and kissed me.

I kissed back and moaned in to his mouth.

Then he put his cock out of me and stood up.

I looked confused at him and questioned: ''Where are you going? We're not finished!''

Stan shook his head laughing and replied: ''Our dads are coming every minute. Besides you may should look after Cece again. I have the feeling, that she won't be that happy, if she's alone.''

I groaned but nodded.

I really wanted to help Cece but i was fucking horny right now.

He kissed the tip of my cock and actually wanted to back away but i shoved my cock in to his mouth.

Stan rolled his eyes but started sucking on it, while playing with my balls.

I sighed happily and came soon after he started.

Stan slapped my ass, after he swallowed all and then told me: ''Stop being such a horny little teenage boy.''


	15. New, new, new

**Hay guys! Here's a new update! :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope , you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

Stan smiled at me and kissed me.

I kissed back and moaned in to his mouth.

Then he put his cock out of me and stood up.

I looked confused at him and questioned: ''Where are you going? We're not finished!''

Stan shook his head laughing and replied: ''Our dads are coming every minute. Besides you may should look after Cece again. I have the feeling, that she won't be that happy, if she's alone.''

I groaned but nodded.

I really wanted to help Cece but i was fucking horny right now.

He kissed the tip of my cock and actually wanted to back away but i shoved my cock in to his mouth.

Stan rolled his eyes but started sucking on it, while playing with my balls.

I sighed happily and came soon after he started.

Stan slapped my ass, after he swallowed all and then told me: ''Stop being such a horny little teenage boy.''

* * *

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I woke up from a little nap on the couch, to see that Logan wasn't there anymore.

I sat up, confused and looked around to see a note on the table before the couch.

I raised an eyebrow and read it. It was from Logan:

_Hey Cece. You were asleep and Stan was totally stressed out, so i'm going away with him a bit. I'll be back later. Hope you feel better :/_

What was wrong with Stan?

Well, i could understand Logan. He also had to look after his boyfriend but now i was so alone...

What could i do?

I sighed and went in to my room.

I opened the dresser, to find something else to wear since my shirt was soaked with tears, as i saw my dildo in there, that Rocky gave me.

I sighed and rubbed on it up and down.

I really wished, Rocky was here and i fucking needed some pleasure.

I went to my bed with the dildo and put my pants down.

I needed to release some stress and since i didn't have some fucking hot boyfriend or girlfriend, that had it to do.

I started to rub my pussy with it and moaned.

It felt freaking good.

Well, even though i wondered, what a real one was like.

I put it in and began to fuck me.

I went harder and faster, until i came, while pinching my nipples with the other hand.

''That was good.'' , i whispered to myself.

Well, not as good as it was, if Rocky would do it.

I sighed, let an other tear escape and pulled my panties and pants back up.

Then i heard the doorbell ring.

I quickly rushed to the door, as i saw that Logan was back.

I hugged him tight and he chuckled.

''I wasn't away that long.'' , he said to me and i just hugged him again.

''I just don't want to be alone right now.'' , i told him and as we broke apart, he mustered me.

Then he looked guilty at me.

''Sorry, that i was away. Stan is frustrated because they didn't find an apartment, yet.'' , Logan said to me, sighing.

Oh god. Okay that was a problem.

I knew, that Stan and his dad won't stay much longer if they didn't find an apartment and that would creep Logan out.

I could already see tears in his eyes.

I brushed them away with my hand and then told him: ''Hey. Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. They'll find something. I'm sure of that.''

Logan sighed and walked to the couch, sitting down.

''What if they don't? I finally got over Ty thanks to Stan and i'm really in love. What if he can't stay?''

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

After the whole movie day with Ty, we decided to just go to Crusty's and eat a pizza.

We didn't want to cook and mom and dad weren't there.

I was just in my room to get my purse, as i saw the picture from Cece and me on the night stand, where we were holding hands and smiling in to the camera.

I sighed and almost let tears fall again.

Cece was everything for me before we broke up and now it was over because of jealously.

Why did this have to happen?

''Rocky? Are you ready? Everything okay?'' , Ty cried from the outside and i quickly took my purse and walked out to him.

''Yeah. As okay as it can be in this situation. Let's go.'' , i replied and he nodded.

We walked to Crusty's and as we entered, Deuce came up to us.

''Hey you two!'' , he greeted us and gave Ty a kiss.

I flinched and Ty looked concerned at me, then whispered something to Deuce.

Deuce's eyes widened a bit but he nodded.

''Let's go, take a seat.'' , Ty told me and i nodded.

Then we sat down on a table as suddenly a girl walked in to Crusty's.

She had long black hair and green eyes.

Wow, that girl looks hot.

She also looked at me and winked.

Stop that, Rocky! You just had a break up!

I looked at the menu card again and Ty looked at me, questioning.

I said to him: ''Look somewhere else.''

He rolled his eyes and walked up to Deuce, to take our drinks and our orders.

I stared at the girl again, who sat there alone.

I never saw her here before.

Was she new?

Ty and Deuce came back with our things and then we started eating.

As we finished, the girl suddenly came up to our table.

She smiled at me and greeted me: ''Hey, i'm Raven. I'm new here. Could you maybe show me the city here sometimes and all the hot spots here?''

Well, i saw better flirts but damn was she hot and her smirk.

She gave me a note with her number on it and then whispered to me: ''Call me.''

Ty rolled his eyes at my expression and then said: ''So much about Cece is the only girl for you. Stop drooling, Rocky.''

I quickly shook my head to get my thoughts right.

I wanted to get to know this girl better.

Not dating, just showing her the city... Right?


	16. Problems over problems

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me, for you! :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope , you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

_Ty and Deuce came back with our things and then we started eating._

_As we finished, the girl suddenly came up to our table._

_She smiled at me and greeted me: ''Hey, i'm Raven. I'm new here. Could you maybe show me the city here sometimes and all the hot spots here?''_

_Well, i saw better flirts but damn was she hot and her smirk._

_She gave me a note with her number on it and then whispered to me: ''Call me.''_

_Ty rolled his eyes at my expression and then said: ''So much about Cece is the only girl for you. Stop drooling, Rocky.''_

_I quickly shook my head to get my thoughts right._

_I wanted to get to know this girl better._

_Not dating, just showing her the city... Right?_

* * *

**Cece's POV:**

I could already see tears in his eyes.

I brushed them away with my hand and then told him: ''Hey. Don't cry. Everything is going to be fine. They'll find something. I'm sure of that.''

Logan sighed and walked to the couch, sitting down.

''What if they don't? I finally got over Ty thanks to Stan and i'm really in love. What if he can't stay?'' , he asked me desperate.

I put an arm around him and then said to him: ''If you worry about that now to much, you're relationship is going down because of you being paranoid.''

Logan sniffled a little and didn't say anything.

I just hugged him from the side.

He helped me yesterday so much, even though he had problems as well.

''I just don't want to loose him.'' , Logan finally chocked out after a while.

Tears were also coming back in to my eyes.

I never wanted to loose Rocky as well and i know, that i kinda overreacted but ...

Gosh, i should apologize to her. I freaking need that girl.

I hugged Logan again and told him: ''You won't loose him. Stan loves you and you love him. He will do everything, that that won't happen. Don't worry about it.''

He nodded hesitant but i smiled at him.

Then Logan hugged me tight.

''Thanks sis.'' , he said to me.

''Anytime, big brother.'' , i replied and hugged him back.

**Back at Crusty's **

**Ty's POV:**

Rocky just went home, to finish some project for school.

Well, i was pretty sure, that she just wanted to call Raven and i was kinda disappointed.

I didn't think, that she would move on that quick, because of a new girl, that was good looking coming around.

I rolled my eyes at her but as she was out, i walked to Deuce in the kitchen

I put my arms around him from behind and kissed his cheek.

Deuce started to blush and i chuckled.

Ever since we finally did it, he was way more chilled and we even did it one more time after that.

Sex with Deuce was amazing and his ass... Wow.

''Ty...'' , Deuce started and i knew, that he was also fucking horny. ''I have to work and you know that.''

I turned him around and kissed him.

''Can't you skip it? I know, that i'm not the only one, horny.'' , i asked him, as we broke apart.

Deuce groaned and then told me: ''If i'll get fired, it's your fault.''

I smirked and replied: ''I can live with that.''

I kissed him one last time and then he walked out to one of his cousins, that he'll go and with that we walked out of Crusty's.

As we were out, i said to him: ''Let's go to your apartment. I don't want Rocky to get all depressed again, if she's not with that Raven.''

He chuckled and then told me: ''Let's drive with my car to me.''

We went to his car and then finally to him.

At the thought of what'll happen soon i almost already got hard again.

**At the Hunter's apartment**

**Stan's POV:**

I was at Logan's apartment still, waiting for my dad to come back.

He said something about, wanting to talk to me and that actually was the reason why i sent Logan back to the Jone's.

I didn't want him to be here, if it was what i thought, that it was.

I sighed and sat back down on the couch, trying to watch some TV but my thoughts always went back to the fact, that i may had to leave Logan, again.

I hated it the first time and i didn't even want to leave again.

I groaned as suddenly the door went open and my dad and Jeremy came in.

My dad looked stressed and Jeremy didn't look that happy as well.

Oh god. That only could be bad.

My dad looked at me serious and guilty and told me: ''We have to move. My boss just called and he said, we have to come back to L.A. They need me there.''

I felt my eyes, filling with tears.

Why me? Why Logan and me?

We were so happy and now i had to move again?

Jeremy added: ''We really tried everything to convince him otherwise but Max's chef is just-''

''A stupid prat.'' , i finished his sentence.

He always was and will ever be.

My dad walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, looking in to my teary eyes.

''I'm so sorry, Stan. I wish, i could change that.'' , he told me.

I sighed. I knew my dad couldn't do anything for it and i wasn't angry at him but this was just...

I let some tears escape, not bothering that i actually never cried or someone saw me.

I replied to my dad: ''I know, dad and i understand. It's just hard.''

With that, i walked back in to Logan's room.

I needed some alone time now.

Especially now, that i have to tell that Logan, soon.


	17. About pleasures and the truth

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me, for you! :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope , you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Stan's POV:**_

My dad looked at me serious and guilty and told me: ''We have to move. My boss just called and he said, we have to come back to L.A. They need me there.''

I felt my eyes, filling with tears.

Why me? Why Logan and me?

We were so happy and now i had to move again?

Jeremy added: ''We really tried everything to convince him otherwise but Max's chef is just-''

''A stupid prat.'' , i finished his sentence.

He always was and will ever be.

My dad walked up to me and put a hand on my shoulder, looking in to my teary eyes.

''I'm so sorry, Stan. I wish, i could change that.'' , he told me.

I sighed. I knew my dad couldn't do anything for it and i wasn't angry at him but this was just...

I let some tears escape, not bothering that i actually never cried or someone saw me.

I replied to my dad: ''I know, dad and i understand. It's just hard.''

With that, i walked back in to Logan's room.

I needed some alone time now.

Especially now, that i have to tell that Logan, soon.

* * *

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was sitting on my bed in my room, debating if i should call Raven or not.

Gosh, that girl was damn hot and Cece and i were over.

Maybe, she could help me to get over the ache because of Cece...

Okay, now i was really thinking to far.

Besides, she asked me to show her the city and not to fuck her senseless.

I sighed and put the number of Raven out.

Then i typed it in, but she didn't go at her phone.

Maybe, i should write her a SMS?

I decided to just do it:

_Hey Raven, it's me Rocky from Crusty's earlier. I tried to call you but you didn't go on your phone. Call back :)_

I sighed and put my phone away.

Hopefully, she'll answer soon.

I really wanted to meet her again.

She was hot and she was really nice to me and she flirted to me.

What did i want more?

**At Deuce's house**

**Ty's POV:**

Deuce and i just entered his house, that was luckily empty and i started kissing him, carrying him upstairs to his room.

He smirked against my lips and i just wanted to fuck him on the stairs right now but i carried him until his room.

As soon as we were in there, clothes were flying everywhere and i kissed him harder and harder, while we fell on the bed.

He flipped us over, so that he was on top of me.

As soon, as our boxers were also off, he started stroking me.

I groaned and pleaded him: ''Faster.''

Deuce smirked at me and instead of going faster, he bent down and started sucking me.

Oh my god.

As he licked around my crown and tuck me further in, i almost saw stars.

That guy had some skills.

I pushed his head further on to my cock and he sucked even more down.

Then i came and he swallowed all.

I flipped us over again and kissed him, tasting my cum in his mouth.

''Hmm... I taste good.'' , i said against his lips and he chuckled.

Then i started stroking his cock and he moaned.

I smiled and kissed him, hard while still stroking.

Then i started to tease his hole a bit and fingered it.

Deuce groaned.

''Stop teasing and finally fuck me.'', he told me , a bit mad.

I laughed and then put my cock before his entrance and pushed.

I started fucking him hard, while kissing him and we moaned and moaned in to each other mouths.

His ass clenched around me and i came, hard in to his ass.

He groaned and came as well on to my abs.

Wow. Talking about mind- blowing sex.

As we finally calm down, he kissed me one last time and told me: ''That was worth it, to risk my job.''

I laughed and put an arm around him, while putting the covers over us with my other arm and then we fall asleep.

Life is good.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Logan's POV:**

After i had told Cece my worries, i felt slightly better even though, i still was afraid.

I really didn't want to loose Stan.

He was so amazing and just... wow.

His kisses were like from an other world and when we had sex...

Suddenly Cece waved her hands in front of my face.

''Earth to Logan. Are you still there?'' , she asked me and i looked at her.

I looked a bit guilty back and she laughed.

''Man, Stan really got to you. Is he that good?'' , she said to me, questioning and i went deep red.

Okay, this talk was going a bit to far.

Cece just laughed again, as suddenly my phone started vibrating.

I looked at it and saw, that Stan was calling.

''Hey, Baby. What's up?'' , i greeted him in a better mood now.

That vanished immediately as i heard his worried tone.

''Can you come home, Logan? I have something to tell you.'' , he asked me worried and my eyes went wide.

I was already standing up, putting my shoes on and taking my car keys.

''I'll be right there.'' , i told him and Cece nodded at me, worried.

Then i rushed out of the apartment and drove to my apartment.

**Logan's arrival there**

As i arrived there and walked in to the living- room, i saw my dad and Stan's dad sitting on the couch, looking worried at Stan who was just standing there, doing nothing and staring in to space.

''What is wrong?'' , i asked them , terrified.

Max sighed and told us: ''We're going to leave you two alone.''

My dad nodded and they walked out together.

Stan looked at me with tears in his eyes.

Wait. Tears?

Stan was never crying.

I walked up to him and questioned him, worried: ''Stan , what's wrong?''

Stan gulped, took a deep breath and replied: ''We have to move Logan. My dad was called by his chef. They need him back in L.A.''

I stared at him wide- eyed.

That couldn't be true.

He must be joking.

Stan couldn't go.

''That's a joke. Please tell me that's a joke.'' , i said to him desperate but he shook his head.

He shook his head and put a hand on my cheek.

Only now, i realized that i was crying.

''You can't leave. I love you.'' , i told him desperate and i could see tears in Stan's eyes at well.

He sighed and replied: ''I wish i could stay, but i can't Logan. I love you, too. I don't want to leave you and you know that.''

Then he leaned in and kissed me.

I kissed back, tasting our tears in the kiss.

As we broke apart after 15 seconds, i looked at him through the tears and then hugged him.

He hugged me back and i sobbed in to his chest.

This wasn't fair.

As we broke apart, i asked him: ''When are you going?''

He answered: ''In three days.''

My eyes went even wider.

Only three more days.

I had only so less time with him anymore.

Well, but we should make the best out of it.

''Well, then we should do the best out of the time , we still have.'' , i said and he nodded.

We walked in to my bed room, but neither of us could really think of sex.

We just laid down and cuddled on my bed, until we both fall asleep.

I hoped, this three days will never end or this was all just a bad dream.

I didn't want to loose Stan.

He was the boy, i loved and i want to be with.

Stan was the one, who helped me to get over Ty.

He couldn't just leave me.


	18. Use the time we have left

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me, for you! :D  
**

**Thanks for the reviews and i hope , you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**I'm happy again, even though i have to write here some frustrating things :D**

**It might give some affairs in this story soon but the main couples will still stay at the end of the story! :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Logan's POV:**_

_As we broke apart, i asked him: ''When are you going?''_

_He answered: ''In three days.''_

_My eyes went even wider._

_Only three more days._

_I had only so less time with him anymore._

_Well, but we should make the best out of it._

_''Well, then we should do the best out of the time , we still have.'' , i said and he nodded._

_We walked in to my bed room, but neither of us could really think of sex._

_We just laid down and cuddled on my bed, until we both fall asleep._

_I hoped, this three days will never end or this was all just a bad dream._

_I didn't want to loose Stan._

_He was the boy, i loved and i want to be with._

_Stan was the one, who helped me to get over Ty._

_He couldn't just leave me._

* * *

**A few hours later at the Hunter's apartment**

**Stan's POV:**

I woke up, cuddled up with Logan and sighed, while stroking his hair.

I really didn't want to leave him.

I lost my heart to this guy and i couldn't imagine more days without him.

That would be to much to bear.

Only two days more to go and then...

I felt tears in my eyes again and sighed, as Logan started to stir.

He opened his still red eyes and looked at me sad.

I sighed and kissed him on the lips.

I wanted to kiss him as often as i could, before this was over.

He kissed back, hesitant and we broke apart after 10 seconds.

Then he sighed and told me: ''I'll miss you. I don't want to let you go.''

I felt the tears in my eyes again.

Except for loosing Logan, i didn't cry in years.

''I don't want to let you go either but we have to. We can't let this go on, with being so far away from each other.'' , i replied and he nodded.

A tear ran down his cheek and i brushed it away.

Logan didn't say anything anymore and me, neither.

In this moment i wanted him badly but i knew, that it would make things for him only more uncomfortable.

Then he suddenly asked me: ''When exactly are you going?''

I replied: ''We have today, tomorrow and the day after tomorrow. The day after that at the morning, i'll fly back.''

To less time. I wanted to spend so much longer with him.

Logan then gave me a weak smile and said: ''Well, i guess we should use the time as long as it's there.''

I couldn't help but chuckle.

He sounded so cute but also hurt and actually, this sentence was what i was waiting for.

I got on top of him and started kissing him again, this time with more passion.

He kissed back and we slowly removed the clothes of each other.

I didn't want to rush anything and wanted to savor all of his body, before i had to go.

He seemed to think the same and we just kissed a while and started to feel each other at all places of our body.

His hands traveled down my stomach and then went to my cock.

He started stroking it and i moaned, while he smiled against my lips.

I also put his cock in my hands and after stroking and groping each other, he let go of my cock and i put it before his entrance.

I started fucking him slow and his moans were long and deep.

I only picked a little space up and we came both after several minutes.

I put my cock out of him and we just laid down, cuddling.

We didn't say anything and just were enjoying each others company.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

I was on the couch, still waiting for an answer from Raven.

Did she already forget me?

That would be really low.

Well, but maybe she was just busy...

Then my phone buzzed and i got a SMS from her:

_Hey Hottie ;) Don't worry, i didn't forget you. My dad said, he can drive me to you. Can you give me your address?_

I grinned and quickly wrote her back.

She wrote me, that she'll be there in 20 and i just waited now.

I already couldn't wait, to see her again.

That girl was hot and i'd love to get to know her better.

I knew, i said that i just do that to show her around but i kinda lied.

I also wanted to distract myself from Cece and that was the perfect chance.

At least, i hoped so.

I was so much lost in thoughts that i almost missed the rang of the doorbell.

I rushed to it and saw Raven standing there, smiling at me.

''Hey.'' , i greeted her grinning and she grinned back.

''Hey, hottie. Thanks for writing me.'' , she replied and i smiled.

''Anytime. What about i show you around a bit now?'' , i asked her and she smiled.

I took my thinks and we walked out.

That was going to be interesting.

**Cece's POV:**

I was on my way to Rocky to apologize as i heard her, flirting with an other girl before her apartment.

My heart broke again as i heard them and i ran back upstairs in to my apartment.

I really wanted to talk to someone right now but i knew that Logan had some problems of his own to fix right now.

I'm not stupid.

You could hear out of Stan's voice, that that weren't good news.

I ran in to my apartment and let myself fall on my bed crying.

Rocky already moved on and i really wanted to get her back.

I'm so stupid.

How could i've thought, that she still loves me?

She probably had 20 other admirers by now and i was crying over here.

I only sobbed harder at that.

It wasn't fair.

I really loved her and now that.

How could she do that to me?


	19. Frustration

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me, for you! :D  
**

**I have bad news for you :D I'm taken again by the best girl ever : Jenny aka LoveYouForeverAndMore here. :D **

**That means the updates will take longer but i'll still try to update soon :)**

**Well, i hope you'll enjoy the chapter and leave reviews! :)**

**Don't kill me but i decided to skip the walk around town, because it would be boring and directly go to the better things :D**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

Rocky already moved on and i really wanted to get her back.

I'm so stupid.

How could i've thought, that she still loves me?

She probably had 20 other admirers by now and i was crying over here.

I only sobbed harder at that.

It wasn't fair.

I really loved her and now that.

How could she do that to me?

* * *

**The day as Stan went home**

**Logan's POV:**

I woke up in an empty bed, with tears in my eyes.

Stan was away now.

No boyfriend anymore, no cuddling, no love, nothing.

Tears were coming in my eyes again and i already wanted him back.

I loved Stan and we reall broke up.

It was for the best, he said.

I knew, that he was right but it hurt.

I sighed and then i suddenly saw a note on my night table.

It was from Stan.

_Hay Logan. I couldn't say bye to you this morning, since we woke up really early but never forget that i really love you and i'm sorry. I can understand that you'll move on and i will probably, too but i'll never forget us and what we had _xx

_Love, Stan xx_

Now, the tears were streaming down my face and i didn't stop them.

I could never forget Stan, even if i wanted , to.

I cried even harder and then the door went open and my dad came in.

He looked a bit worried at me and i just didn't say anything.

''Logan... If you need someone to talk. I'm always there and Cece also isn't far away from here.'' , he told me and i just nodded.

He sighed and walked out again.

Cece... Wait a second!

Because of all what happened, i forgot to see after her again.

Maybe she could cheer me up and we could comfort each other...

That would help me more, than sitting here and crying over Stan.

I sighed and then changed.

After i was changed , i took my things and walked out of my room.

My dad looked concerned and confused at me.

''I'm going over to Cece.'', i said to him and he nodded.

With that, i walked out.

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Rocky's POV:**

''No way! You're really a dancer at Shake it up - Chicago?'' , Raven asked me impressed and i nodded.

Raven was over, again and we were just talking about or future careers.

She was an amazing girl and she really distracted me from Cece.

We met since two days ago and spend every free minute with each other.

She also helped me, as i cried over Cece.

I kinda have a crush on her but didn't make my move yet, even though she was constantly flirting with me.

''Well, i'm good at dancing and i really want to become a dancer. That's just a perfect chance.'' , i replied and she nodded, impressed.

''Wow, i can't dance but i'm totally impressed. You're not only cute but also pretty awesome.'' , she told me.

I blushed deep and she chuckled.

''You know...'' , she added, putting her hand on my burning cheek and leaning in closer. ''Because of you, being so cute, i want to do something, since i met you.''

I looked at her, knowing where this was going but i didn't mind.

She leaned in and i leaned in, too and we met in the middle in a kiss.

Raven smiled in to the kiss and asked for entrance, which i gave her.

The kiss was great and we made out for a while.

We laid down on the couch, her on top of me and i smiled against her lips.

''Hmmm... You taste like coconuts.'' , she said against my lips and i smirked.

Yes, she definitely helped me with Cece.

**At the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

I was sitting at the couch in my apartment, still watching love- chicks and trying to get over Rocky.

I didn't have anyone at the moment and it freaking hurt.

I sniffed in to a tissue , as suddenly the door went open and Logan came in, looking as depressed at me.

I walked up to him and hugged him.

''Stan went back, didn't he?'' , i asked him concerned and he just nodded.

I hugged him again, feeling so sorry for him.

I knew the feeling to be broken hearted.

He broke apart and then told me: ''Sorry, that i wasn't there the past days. I just had a pretty hard time as well but you were all alone and i should've been there.''

I shook my head.

It was natural, that he wanted to spend the left time with Stan.

''Don't be sorry. I'm not mad. I just really hope for you, that everything is going to be okay again.'' , i replied and he sighed.

''It won't. He won't come back.'' , he replied sad, looking down.

I sighed and put his head up.

I just wanted to tell him something, as i got a bit lost in his brown eyes.

His eyes were sparkling and i couldn't help but lean in.

He leaned in, too and we kissed.

It probably was just the frustration but the kiss felt damn good.

Logan was a pretty good kisser and he was indeed pretty hot.

He put his tongue in to my mouth and i mumbled: ''Let's go to my room, before my mom comes home.''

Logan nodded and carried me in to my room, not breaking the kiss.

As soon, as the door went shut, he put me down on the bed.

Suddenly some senses came back in to me.

''What are we doing here?'' , i asked him confused and shocked but still turned on.

Logan chuckled, leaning over me and replied: ''I have no idea, but it feels freaking good.''

With that, he captured our lips again and i sighed against his lips.

It was actually damn wrong but felt so right.

* * *

**Cogan will be just something like an affair, so don't get your toes in a twist! :D**


	20. Pleasures

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me, for you! :D  
**

**Sorry, that it took me so long but i had a little writers block and i was distracted by my girlfriend :/ :D**

**I hope you guys are not to mad at me! :D**

**Well, i'll probably will do a Kickin' it story (Jack/Jerry) soon and i'd love to hear your opinion about it as soon as i start :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Cece's POV:**_

He leaned in, too and we kissed.

It probably was just the frustration but the kiss felt damn good.

Logan was a pretty good kisser and he was indeed pretty hot.

He put his tongue in to my mouth and i mumbled: ''Let's go to my room, before my mom comes home.''

Logan nodded and carried me in to my room, not breaking the kiss.

As soon, as the door went shut, he put me down on the bed.

Suddenly some senses came back in to me.

''What are we doing here?'' , i asked him confused and shocked but still turned on.

Logan chuckled, leaning over me and replied: ''I have no idea, but it feels freaking good.''

With that, he captured our lips again and i sighed against his lips.

It was actually damn wrong but felt so right.

* * *

**Logan's POV:**

I chuckled, leaning over her and replied: ''I have no idea, but it feels freaking good.''

With that, i captured our lips again and she sighed against my lips.

I really had no idea, why we were doing this but damn, Cece was freaking hot and i was totally frustrated.

The kiss soon went in to a heated make out session and my tongue found its way in to her mouth.

She groaned under me and went with her hands to my shirt.

Cece started unbuttoning the first buttons as i suddenly broke apart and looked questioning at her.

''Are you sure?'' , i asked her.

Sure, i wanted it.

I needed some relies and Cece was also frustrated because of Rocky but wasn't that to much.

She nodded and went back to unbuttoning my shirt while leaning up to kiss me again.

I kissed back and pushed her back on the bed.

The shirt fell of my shoulders and she went all over my abs.

I moaned and she smirked.

I bit in her neck and she cried out.

I made sure to leave a mark and Cece growled under me.

''You-''

I quickly cut her off with my lips and separated only long enough, to get her shirt over her head.

Then i unhooked her bra and started to massage her breasts.

She moaned under me and i felt my cock getting harder and harder.

Cece went from my abs to my pants and palmed my cock through the pants.

I groaned and told her: ''Stop teasing.''

Cece chuckled and put my pants and boxers down with one move.

Her eyes went wide at the sight of my cock and i smirked.

''Like what you see?'' , i asked her and she stuck her tongue out at me.

She stroked me and i groaned.

Suddenly she flipped us over and started licking down my abs to my cock, playing with my balls.

Then she finally took my cock in to her mouth and started sucking.

I groaned loud and started breathing harder.

I felt myself cumming but right before i could, Cece took me out of her mouth.

I growled and she just said to me: ''I want you inside me. Now!''

That turned me on so much.

I flipped us over again and put her pants and her panties down.

I started rubbing her clit and she moaned.

She was already totally wet.

I stuck two fingers inside and started finger fucking her.

She moaned more and more.

Then suddenly something hit me.

''Do you have condoms?'' , i asked her.

This was already wrong but getting my step- sister pregnant would be even worse.

Cece's eyes also widened a bit and she quickly ran in to the bathroom and came back with a condom.

She also quickly locked the door of her room, that nobody would come in.

I put it on and lined up before her entry.

''Are you ready?'' , i asked her and she nodded.

Then i pushed.

We both cried out in pleasure and i started fucking her hard and fast.

She cried out for more and i did, what she wished.

Then i leaned down and kissed her again.

She kissed back, while moaning in to my mouth and i was still fucking her.

We both moaned out of pleasure and i started massaging her breasts.

God , that was so damn good.

I couldn't help it any longer.

''Cece, i'm-'' ''Me, too!'' , she replied and we both came.

Me in to her and her pussy squeezed my cock even more, as she came.

After we were both finished i put my cock out of her, tossed the condom in the trash can and laid down to her.

Cece then told me, smiling: ''That was hot.''

**Rocky's POV:  
**

She leaned in and i leaned in, too and we met in the middle in a kiss.

Raven smiled in to the kiss and asked for entrance, which i gave her.

The kiss was great and we made out for a while.

We laid down on the couch, her on top of me and i smiled against her lips.

''Hmmm... You taste like coconuts.'' , she said against my lips and i smirked.

Yes, she definitely helped me with Cece.

God, could that girl kiss.

Normally, i was the dominating one but this time i didn't mine, as she went with her tongue in to my mouth and started grinding against me.

I moaned in to her mouth and she smirked against my lips.

Then she started to play with the hem of my shirt and went under it.

She massaged my breasts through the bra and i started breathing even harder.

Raven just wanted to lift my shirt over my head, as suddenly the door went open.

We quickly broke apart to see Ty, standing at the doorway, looking shocked and confused at us.

I glared at him. He totally ruined the fun.

Raven chuckled, kissed me one last time on the mouth and then told me: ''I'll see you tomorrow, baby.''

Then she walked past Ty and out of the apartment.

Ty looked questioning at me.

''Baby?'' , he asked in disbelieve.

I nodded and replied: ''Yes. We're together and you kinda ruined a big moment right now!''

Ty was so annoying right now and i would've slapped him if i could.

He rolled his eyes and told me: ''Good, that i did. Rocky you only know her since a few days. Now you're together with her and you almost had sex with her!?''

Why was he overreacting like that.

''What was so wrong with that? She helped me with getting over Cece and she treats me really good.'' , i replied and Ty groaned.

What was wrong with that boy?

''She only wants to get in your pants.'' , he stated and now i stood up, angry.

How could he say something like this about Raven?

''No, she doesn't. Just leave us alone. It's none of your business.'' , i told him and then stomped angry in to my room.


	21. Yes, it is

**Hay guys! Here's a new chapter from me, for you! :D  
**

**Sorry, that i'm really slow but like i said, my private ****life on the top! :D**

**Well, i hope you guys like the chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Rocky's POV:**_

''Baby?'' , he asked in disbelieve.

I nodded and replied: ''Yes. We're together and you kinda ruined a big moment right now!''

Ty was so annoying right now and i would've slapped him if i could.

He rolled his eyes and told me: ''Good, that i did. Rocky you only know her since a few days. Now you're together with her and you almost had sex with her!?''

Why was he overreacting like that.

''What was so wrong with that? She helped me with getting over Cece and she treats me really good.'' , i replied and Ty groaned.

What was wrong with that boy?

''She only wants to get in your pants.'' , he stated and now i stood up, angry.

How could he say something like this about Raven?

''No, she doesn't. Just leave us alone. It's none of your business.'' , i told him and then stomped angry in to my room.

* * *

**In the Jone's apartment**

**Cece's POV:**

''Cece, i'm-'' ''Me, too!'' , I replied and we both came.

He came in to me and I came as well.

After we were both finished he put his cock out of me, tossed the condom in the trash can and laid down to me

I then told Logan, smiling: ''That was hot.''

That really was it.

That guy is damn good and that body...

Logan nodded but then replied: ''Hot but damn wrong.''

I rolled my eyes at him.

Then i sat up and flipped my hair, telling him: ''Ehh, who cares? As long as nobody knows and you don't get me pregnant.''

Logan let out a laugh and pecked me on the lips.

Well, it was supposed to be a peck but i depended the kiss.

I didn't really feel something like this for him.

Actually it was damn wrong, like he said but he was just so good and i was sexual frustrated, thanks to Rocky.

I knew, that he was rolling his eyes but hey, he kissed back.

It was just getting to get heated again and my hand wandered to his cock, as my mom shouted: ''Cece! Are you there?''

My eyes went wide as well, as Logan's and we quickly looked for our clothes.

''Yes mom! I'm in my room with Logan! He came over and we watched... movies!'' , i said, putting my top over my head and then quickly putting the laptop on my bed, that it looked like we had watched movies on them.

Logan was also finished changing and i opened the door.

My mom stood in front of it.

''Hey.'' , Logan greeted her, smiling.

My mom raised an eyebrow at us and then replied: ''Hey. Jeremy was wondering where you are, Logan. He thought after the thing with Stan... You wouldn't be that happy.''

Logan nodded but i almost chuckled.

As we had sex, he didn't seem that sad.

''Yeah, but my soon to be sis really helped me, even though she destroyed my hair, while tackling me to the ground, trying to bring me to laugh.'' , he told her and i nodded.

Wow. Good excuse, boy.

My mom looked at us suspicious but then said: ''Oh, well. Do you guys want to eat something? I ordered pizza and i'm starving.''

Our stomach growled in response and my mom chuckled.

''I take that as a yes.'' , she added and then walked in to the kitchen.

As she was away, we walked back in to the room and i closed the door behind us.

''Nice cover up story, big brother.'' , i told Logan , who laughed.

If my mom knew... She would kill us, slowly and painful.

''Thanks, ''sister''. Well, i couldn't tell her. That would've been weird and painful.'' , he replied and i nodded, chuckling.

I walked up to him, tugged at his button up shirt, gave him a quick kiss on the mouth and then said: ''Yeah, let's keep it a secret affair for our sexual problems.''

**At the Blue's apartment**

**Ty's POV:**

After the fight with Rocky because of her new flame, i called Deuce over.

I was really mad at Rocky and maybe he could try to calm me down.

Or he would get on her side and i would get even more angry.

Okay, Ty. Slow down.

Yes, i definitely wanted my sis to be together with Cece.

I mean seriously, who could fit better to her?

I groaned again, just as the door opened and Deuce came in still in his outfit for Crusty's.

He looked really exhausted and annoyed.

Well, there he wasn't the only one.

I stood up and greeted him with a long kiss, which he hesitantly responded.

Okay, now definitely something was wrong.

''What's wrong, baby?'' , i asked him confused and Deuce sighed.

Why did he look like that?

I didn't like that look!

''My uncle is going on a vacation for 2 weeks to learn how to make better pizza. Don't ask, i don't know it. Well and it's in italy but he doesn't want to go alone and said, if i don't come with him, i'll loose my job.'', he replied and my eyes softened a bit.

I had imagined worse things and 2 weeks without Deuce?

Okay, after the mind-blowing sex we had in the last time, it could get hard but i didn't want him to loose his job.

''Then go with your uncle there. You don't have often the chance to go to italy and besides, it's only two weeks. I don't want you to loose your job because of me.'', i told him and he smiled at me.

Then he leaned in to me and kissed me.

I immediately kissed back and it soon turned in to a heated make out session.

Well, but i liked it that way and non other.

I smirked against his lips and then said to him: ''Let's go to my room. Not that anyone sees us, like my sister who is pissed at me. Besides, you have two whole weeks to make up to me.''

With that i picked Deuce up and carried him in to my room, never breaking the kiss.

Time for some fun.

* * *

**Sorry that the chapter was kinda lame and that i needed so long :/**


End file.
